Heralds of War
by nathanielmorgan93
Summary: On a planet named Hell, where thanks to a passing by Typhus, Nurgle's zombie plague infests the planet. Making this planet, worst than Murder, most of the population is infected. Two men stand against the green tide of decay, one a former slave-gladiator, named Nathaniel, and another, a living myth, named Savage. Read their story of joining the Blood Angels, and their fall to Chaos
1. Chapter 1

"Who amongst you is the strongest?"

A 6'0 foot tall, tan and muscular man with dark blackish eyes and medium length hair. He wears a white tangtop, black cargo pants, with red running shoes. He has a good 30-40 scars covering his body, he steps forward.

"That would be me." The man says with a knowing smile. "Buuut, I'm not the only founder of this little…organization here."

"And who would that be?" The Space Marine asks.

"Him." The tall and tan man jerks his head backwards and about 25 people separate showing a 5'11 tall man, his face covered with a black mask and hood, he wears a black leather jacket and black finger-less gloves, with black pants and black combat boots.

"You step forward as well."

Both men walk up in front of the Blood Angel, about 10 yards in front of him.

"How would you two like the thought of becoming one of us?"

* * *

><p>In the back of an aircraft, sits many applicants for the right to become Blood Angels.<p>

"What's your name?" A Baal born man asks the tall and tan man from before.

"Nathaniel, and before you ask he's Savage." Nathaniel says as he jerks his head towards the man from before that was covered in black clothing.

The Baal man shuts up for a few moments before asking, "What planet are you two from? We're from Baal."

Nathaniel sighs before replying, "I know. We're from Hell."

The man is surprised by the planet's name, but that doesn't stop him asking questions for long, "Hell? What's that planet like?"

Nathaniel moans in annoyance, he closes his eyes and leans back onto the wall of the aircraft and crosses his arms.

"You'll be the first one to go." Nathaniel says as he shakes his head.

The Baal born man is slightly scared, "W-What do you mean?"

Savage chuckles and Nathaniel just ignores the man.

* * *

><p>As they all reach the drop site many aircraft hover about four feet from the ground, all the applicants stand on the edge of the floorboard, waiting for the 'Go'.<p>

A voice is then broadcasted over all the aircraft, "You all know why you are here today, to become Blood Angels! As soon as your feet hit the ground your first trial begins, you must reach the Place of Challenge which sits atop a mountain far from this location. Good luck, Go!"

As soon as Nathaniel and Savage heard go they jump over the side, Savage landing then rolling forward, Nathaniel ending up crouching.

They both begin running at the lead of the 300 applicants (give or take 20).

They all run for about 10 minutes nonstop, and that's when the Fire Scorpions came.

They only came towards the back of the 300 applicants however, to the ones who were slowing down and breathing heavily.

Nathaniel and Savage glance back and sees the same man from before his fear evident on him, he gets impaled through his stomach by one of the Scorpions, confirming Nathaniel's prediction from earlier.

As about 220 applicants walk away from the attack, the landscape starts to turn into a more dangerous one, with breaks in it, and cliffs and gaps that need to be leaped across.

Nathaniel and Savage still lead the pack, easily clearing gaps, as they come across a 11 foot gap and stop. They then back up about 8 feet, Savage goes first and sprints and then leaps, he easily clears it and then turns around and crosses his arms, looking at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel turns back to the other 220 applicants and uses his diaphragm to project his voice and says, "If you were one of the ones that were breathing heavily you should turn back, and if you refuse this warning then somebody should get on all fours to give those men a boost for their leap...I will see some of you at the "Place of Challenge," some not...goodbye." Nathaniel finishes talking and sprints and crosses the 11 foot gap easily, and then starts running, Savage follows him.

* * *

><p>As the reach the mountain that holds the "Place of Challenge" a few hours later only about 145 applicants still stand. They all watch Nathaniel and Savage waiting for one of them to do something.<p>

Nathaniel turns around and smiles, "Want more advice?" he asks.

All the applicants shake their head yes slightly, but they do it.

Nathaniel laughs warmly before replying, "When you go to grab onto a rock, pull hard on it, to see if it will break off. Be ready at all times to catch yourself...or somebody else. Good luck!" As Nathaniel finishes talking he immediately begins climbing and then so does Savage, as they get about 10 feet up the other applicants start to climb as well, some even fighting to climb right below Nathaniel and Savage, so that they can just place their hands where Nathaniel and Savage placed theirs.

* * *

><p>After a grueling climb about 84 applicants arrive at the top of the mountain, to the Place of Challenge. It is then they see that there they hold gladiatorial battles.<p>

Nathaniel sees this and instantly his desire for blood and battle skyrockets, while Savage just prepares for the upcoming fights mentally.

As the fights go on the two differ, where Savage will repeatedly end his battle with his opponent on their but and Savage's sword at their throat.

Nathaniel on the other hand repeatedly knocked his opponents out, having to repeatedly stop himself from going to hard.

At the end of all the battles about 52 applicants are taken and the rest are left to guard the Place of Challenge for the next generations trials.

The next trial is completely different, in this trial a applicant must drink the blood of Sanguinius and as they enter a sleep like state the Blood Angels geneseed are surgically implanted and then the applicants are interred into golden sarcophagi for a year.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir, I have something that you may want to see."<p>

"What is it?"

"You know the two applicants you told me to keep an eye on?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"Well, both of them just woke up at the same exact time. As in at the same exact **millisecond**."

The higher ranking official is quiet for a few moments before muttering, "Let's see how they react to two months of total darkness and confinement."

* * *

><p>Both of them acted a lot differently, Savage just crossed his arms and waited, but Nathaniel who detested confined spaces tried to punch his way out, and many applicants who wake up early try to break out, but the sarcophagi are twice as tall as a man, so nobody has ever broken out, but Nathaniel was the only one who made dents.<p>

After realizing that he couldn't get out Nathaniel just started to think and talk to himself, to avoid being driven further into madness.

After the two months, they both stepped out and instantly hid their eyes, they now had night vision to an extreme level.

Nathaniel was instantly put as a Sergeant of an assault squad and watched carefully as a potential pysker, Savage was put as a Sergeant of a Tactical squad, the two competing for glory and honor in every battle, but especially when they could see eachother on the battlefield.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Nathaniel, Sergeant Savage." a Chapter Serf announces getting the two brothers attention.<p>

"I have been told to tell you two about a promotion."

Nathaniel speaks up, "Promotion?"

The Serf nods, "Yes, Sergeant Savage, you will now be the Lord Executioner of the new successor chapter, 'Blood Beasts,' and you Sergeant Nathaniel will be the Master of Rites of the same successor chapter. Also congratulations on your recent century long service mark, you both deserve this promotion. Especially after what you two did to that Ork Warboss not to long ago..." The Chapter Serf finishes with a bow and leaves.

Nathaniel and Savage remember what their men told them that they did...

_Nathaniel and Savage look around, looking amongst the battlefield that has Blood Angel fighting Ork. Savage starting to feel the Red Thirst come upon him, his skin paling slightly and his canines growing slightly sharper. Nathaniel on the other hand halfheartedly welcoming it, he enjoys the thrill of battle so very much, but seeing the carnage and destruction he causes in the state of the thirst...it's indescribable._

_"OY! YU UMMIES AR GONZ GET IT! I CALL DE BIRD BOY!" A random Ork shouts amongst the 100 or so Orks gathered looking at Nathaniel and his assault squad, accompanied by Savage and his tactical squad._

_"For Sanguinius!" Nathaniel shouts and jumps into the sky, he's immediately followed by the est of his squad, numbering at 10 all together. All ten land down onto the Orks below, some literally doing so, like Nathaniel, who crushed an Ork boy's skull beneath his boot. He swings his chainaxe around, tearing through the improvised armor of the Ork Boyz easily. However the chainaxe eventually falls apart, but without a pause or misstep he unsheates a combat knife, stabbing and gutting relentlessly, but the more blood he spilt the harder it was to resist the thirst. As Nathaniel was doing this Savage was dealing death with a chainsword and a combat knife on his own, followed by his tactical squad. As they neared the end of the small horde, Nathaniel and Savage fell completely into the Red Thirst, butchering the Orks, making the ground run slick with their green blood.  
><em>

_As Savage is finishing the last 8 Orks, Nathaniel spots a unit of 5 Nobz in Mega' armor, escorting their Warboss, Nathaniel in his current state, he grabs his Power Axe and swings it as red lightning flashes across the black blade, he heaves it through one, splitting him in half. On the return swings he ducks underneath the second Nobz's powerklaw and decapitates him, as the third one comes to him Nathaniel brings his Power Axe down vertically, as the Nobz's body seperates Nathaniel's Power Axe, chips. As the fourth thunders towards him Nathaniel buries his Power Axe into the beast's gullet, then kicks the axeblade in deeper. The fifth and final Nob lumbers towards Nathaniel, who runs forward and grabs the beast's lower jaw, and then rips it off, as the Ork roars in pain, Nathaniel jams his chainsword down its gullet, and then squeezes the handle, making the blades rotate. He then pushes it deeper and grinds it in a circle, his face switching from smiling gleefully and showing a face of rage._

_The Warboss walks up and looks at his former bodyguards as they lay torn to pieces. Before he knows what happens though his legs are cut off, he falls to his stomach and roars, trying in vain the get up, However Nathaniel and Savage plant their feet on his back, he also covered in Mega Armor. Everyone (not effected by the Red Thirst) looks on confused to see the two brothers grab the Warboss' arms, and begin to pull with great might. At first metal would crack, then wire snaps, then muscles rip, and flesh tears. Finally both arms are freed from the Ork Warboss' body. Nathaniel and Savage stand their motionless for a few moments...before repeatedly bashing the arms on the still alive Warboss, intent on pummeling him to death with his own arms. As the Warboss coughs up green blood and he speaks less and less, finally Nathaniel jabs the Warboss' powerklaw through the Warboss' torso, and then Nathaniel grabs the sides of its head, he jerks it clean of the Warboss' neck and then lifts it to the sky, "For Sanguinius!"_


	2. The meeting of the brothers

**Author's note: (VERY VERY MATURE CHAPTER) Talks about rape a tiny bit and torture also. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Nathaniel now standing at 8 foot and 2 inches, walks out of his private quarters given to him as the Master of Rites. His armor is slightly changed now, it has gone from the original Blood Angels color scheme of all red with green eye lenses to the helmet being all black with red eye lenses, vox grill, and pipes. His shoulder pads are black with red trim, his elbows and hands are red but everything else related to his arm is black. His neck guard is red, his breastplate also red, but the details on his breastplate (the blood drop with wings) is black. His abdomen and waist are also black, his cod piece is red. His upper legs are all black but his lower legs are are all red. He bears the Iron Skull surrounded by an Iron Cross on his left shoulder pad. He carries a power axe and chainsword at his hips along with a bolt pistol strapped to his left thigh.<p>

As he rounds the corner he sees Savage, the Lord Executioner of the Blood Beasts, since he belongs to the assault side of the chapter, his armor is reversed color scheme of Nathaniel's, the only similarities or their red eye lenses, red cod piece, and red feet. Savage also has a Iron Skull surrounded by an Iron Cross on his left shoulder pad, but he also has the Marksman's Honor, for being able to snipe with his Plasma Pistol.

"Brother." Nathaniel says as he and Savage grasp eachother's forearms in their warrior handshake.

"Brother." Savage says.

The two both start to walk down to their new Chapter Master's (Robert Morgan), quarters.

"How'd you sleep?" asks Nathaniel.

"Horrible as usual, and same with you, as usual. Why do you ask the same questions everyday?" replies Savage.

"Because I care about my bastard brother and I want to know how he's doing." Nathaniel says with a slight frown.

"Whatever...asshole..." Savage mutters.

They arrive at the chapter master's quarters and Nathaniel knocks, "Come in Nathaniel and Savage!"

The door slides open and Nathaniel and Savage walks in and Robert gestures to two chairs, they take their seats.

They look at the chapter master, Robert Morgan, sitting in robes, with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a sparkling smile. In the back of his quarters stands a power sword, plasma gun, and artificer armor all on their respective racks. Beside his weapons and armor two shrines are built into the wall, one for The Emperor and one for Sanguinius.

"So I heard that you two are brothers? Care to share how the brotherhood came to be because your genetics aren't identical." Robert asks.

Nathaniel and Savage are slightly taken back by this, but nonetheless Nathaniel starts to speak..."Well...'

* * *

><p><em>Nathaniel sits in his cramped cell, he's just now turning 18 and he's 5'11.<em>

_"...I can't believe...coming here...to show up...screwed!"_

_Nathaniel hears a few guards talking, he closes his eyes and focuses on the two guards talking._

_"No man, he's a myth! Our boss is the ruler around here and there's no crazy guy hunting us and there's absolutely no way he's immune to the Green Plague. It's impossible."_

_Nathaniel understands who they're talking about now, Savage is what they have named him. He comes to strongholds and fortresses of the West-side of the planet (the infected side) and to be blunt fucks stuff up for the leader._

_Nathaniel has tried escape a few times but he would only be punished...and the last time he tried to escape was when he was around 11, to teach him a hard lesson (since beatings weren't doing it) the leader of the fortress had the guards hold him down and as he was in a drunk and bad mood he...raped Nathaniel. The leader after sobering up and realizing what he did let up on Nathaniel for about two weeks, but ever since then Nathaniel trained hard, looking for the opportunity to kill the leader. So if this "Savage" guy came, it would be a perfect time to lead all of the 100 slaves in a massed revolt._

_Although Nathaniel was sure he would be free one day, he wasn't going to wait around for a man who may or may not come._

_He decided to go to sleep. He had a big duel tomorrow._

_He woke up to the same guards banging metal poles on his cell wall, waking him up. He got up and he turned around and put his fists through the holes, he was the most watched slave-gladiator, he always ended his fights in spectacular fashion and he brought good money. But he was also the most dangerous, all slaves had to be handcuffed, but Nathaniel was cuffed with 60 lbs. shackles on his wrists (30 on his right, 30 on his left), and 60 lbs, on each leg. Then he had to muzzled and then the shackles o his wrists and ankles were cuffed together. Then he was escorted by two armed guards to the mess hall. As he was ordered to sit down the muzzle was removed as he was hand fed slop filled with vitamins and protein but it had no taste.  
><em>

_After "breakfast" he was again muzzled and escorted to the arena that held all the battles. He was led to a large cell (that was built just for him) to keep other slave-gladiators safe from him as he trained. Nathaniel was always known to retaliate against the guards, but if a slave-gladiator pushed him too far...well, let's just say, Nathaniel never lost a fight._

_Later as Nathaniel walked out of the door on his side of the arena, he looked up to the leader. The leader held both hands far above his head, signaling the stakes were very high, he then looked over to his opponent, a rival gladiator brought by another maniac with power, money, and enjoyment of watching battle._

_His opponent stood at 8 foot tall, he wielded two massive double sided war axes, his shoulder pads and helmet (his only armor) were covered in spikes and dried blood. His trail of scars (a gladiator tradition where for each battle that you participate in you make a small cut on your body, if you win you let it heal red, if you lose you put dirt in it, making it heal black) like Nathaniel's was completely red. This duel is different though, when it's a visiting gladiator than the fight is to the death. So this fight will be somebody's last._

_The larger gladiator sized up Nathaniel, who had heavy armor on and dual wielded an axe in his left had and a sword in his right._

_The large gladiator ran forward bringing his axe down in a vertical slash, as it hit the ground it cast up dirt, using it to his advantage the gladiator went for a horizontal slice, but Nathaniel leaned back and sliced the left side of the larger gladiator's torso, the larger gladiator growled._

_"KILL HIM ROTH!" the visiting leader screamed out._

_Evidently__ this behemoth of a man was named Roth._

_Roth swung hard, but slow, at Nathaniel with his right axe, but Nathaniel ducked and then slammed his sword down hard on Roth's right tricep, cutting the tricep and breaking the bone._

_Roth drops his right axe not being able to hold it and longer, he then tries to decapitate Nathaniel with a quick horizontal slash._

_Nathaniel acts fast, quickly holstering his two weapons and forward rolling underneath the strike, Nathaniel grabs Roth's dropped axe with both of his hands and swings it hard into the right side of Roth's left knee, nearly cutting it in that one blow, but it gets stuck._

_Roth screams out in pain, but it's quickly followed by another one as Nathaniel stomps onto the axe's handle, effectively (not so cleanly) cutting Roth's left leg in half._

_As Roth falls onto his now stumped leg, he goes from the frightening height he once was to now around 5 and a half feet._

_He desperately swings his axe in his left hand, but Nathaniel catches the handle with his left hand while simultaneously upholstering his axe and he (this time cleanly) chops of Roth's hand at the wrist._

_He then kicks him in the chest, making Roth sprawl onto the dirt of the arena. Nathaniel takes his time chopping off Roth's limbs, and as he comes to Roth's head and the man is now no longer screaming in pain, Nathaniel decapitates him with his own axes. _

_And just as Nathaniel grabs a handful of the giant's red Mohawk and lifts the head in the air, a man, dressed in a black leather jacket, black pants, black combat boots, and his face is covered by a black hood and black mask drops down in the middle of the arena._

_Everybody is confused for a few moments before realizing who this man is, Savage._

_"RIFLES!" The leader of the fortress screams out, ordering the men on the outposts to shoot the man dead._

_When nothing happens everybody looks around, just now realizing the blood flowing down the walls of the outposts and the guards heads spiked atop the fortresses' top._

_All the guards rush him, and instantly Nathaniel goes back to back with him. Immediately about 30 guards with swords, axes, clubs, and spears surround the two._

_"You better be as good as they say you are." Nathaniel says aloud to Savage._

_Savage is quiet, not replying._

_All the guards rush them, Savage sinking his combat knives into guard's necks and skulls repeatedly, and it seems as if he has an infinite amount of throwing knives as he keeps throwing them repeatedly, and if he has the chance he'll get the throwing knives lodged into guard's heads and reuse them for the same purpose. Nathaniel repeatedly blocks/parries and then counters all attacks coming in as they finish with the guards they see the leader retreating to his quarters._

_"If he gets in his room we won't be able to get him." Nathaniel says as he runs to the slave-gladiator's cells after raiding for the keys._

_When he gets to the cells he unlocks them all, "Kill everybody my fellow warriors. Today is the first day of our free lives."_

_Nathaniel then looks at them all, "Follow me."_

_He leads them to the leader's home, and they bust down the door just to see the leader scurrying towards his room._

_As the other gladiators rush forward and start to battle the guards, Nathaniel runs forward and kneels down on one knee and forms a boost, Savage taking the hint runs forward and uses the boost, he easily gets about 15 feet high, as he comes down he buries a knife in each of the two very armored door guards' heads._

_Before the door can close both Nathaniel and Savage jump through._

_The leader looks at them both with pity, fear, and desperation in his eyes, "You know...before the Green Plague, I was the mayor of this district...funny how we adapt just to survive..." The leader then snaps._

_Nathaniel raises his eyebrow in confusion, but he quickly understands as a 15 foot grotesque monster that looks like it was racked with mutations is seen as a massive door opens. The monstrosity has two sword like arms on its right side, and on his left is a massive hand with three fingers as long as a man. His legs are bent backwards and his feet resembles that of a cat's. His head has four black eyes and a fanged maw with pin needle like teeth, and his ears are non existent, he instead only has two holes on the sides of his head. He has green, red, and blue scaly reptilian like skin. He has orange puffs of fur on his chest, head, spine, and elbows._

_"HASSSHHIJAA!" The thing shrieks._

_Nathaniel and Savage look at eachother and then charge forward, Nathaniel on the beast's left and Savage on the beast' right._

_The beast slams his left hand down trying to crush Nathaniel and swipes at Savage with his sword arms, both duck and go beneath his legs, and then with a backstroke cuts the beast's Achilles tendon, it lets out another piercing scream/roar, but it only drops to it's knees for a few seconds, but that's all that Nathaniel and Savage need before the hack away at the beast's neck, and then rip its head free. Nathaniel throws it at the Leader, who has pissed himself out of fear._

_As the beast's body collapses forward, they surf it on the way down, using it as a landing cushion. Nathaniel then walks up to the leader, and punches him in the jaw, breaking it._

_"Now, time for revenge..."_

_He drags them off into the hall, which walls and floor is painted red with all the guard's blood that was spilt in the battle, then into the middle of the arena._

_"Knife. Torch." Nathaniel says and instantly some of the gladiators hand them the items. "Now, beat him as much as you want, but if you kill him, the fate I have planned for him will become yours. You may begin."_

_For hours the leader is beaten, broken, pissed on, and raped occasionally._

_At the end of it his skin is more black and blue than it's original color._

_"Now, my fun starts." Nathaniel says._

_He'll take just the tip of the leader's fingers, and then skin it, and as it is bleeding he will cauterize it. He then will slowly but roughly cut off the same fingertip. He does that to all of the leader's fingertips and toes. Anytime the leader would pass out, Nathaniel would sit their waiting, if it took to long for his liking somebody would throw cold salt water on him. Nathaniel then continued doing the same thing, doing it to one segment of the finger and then coming back after making sure he did it to each one and then did the next segment. As he continued and got to the knees and mid forearms, Nathaniel stopped. He then ordered the gladiators proficient with Warhammers to bash his thighbone, and the bones in his arms, to dust, again, waiting if he passed out. After that, Nathaniel ordered the gladiators proficient with whips to whip him, everywhere. After than he lightly cut open all over his body, first horizontally, then he came back and cut vertically, when he was done with that he cauterized, every, single, cut. When that was done he water-boarded the man by repeatedly throwing salt water over him. And finally, he set the leader on fire._

_It took 8 hours._

_Savage watched the whole thing._

* * *

><p>The chapter master, Robert Morgan, looked at the two men, bewildered, and for the first time in a couple centuries, felt fear.<p>

"So...how, how did you two become brothers?" He asked, choosing his words carefully.

"After that we stayed there, made a force, a band of warriors that would protect the innocents. After awhile he and I became close and called eachother brother, we did a blood pact, and that was that." Nathaniel says.

"Oh...okay. You two may leave now." Robert says.

The two brothers stand up, and walk out, wordlessly.

Robert looks at the two retreating forms, _"I must keep a very close eye on those two..."_


	3. Why Savage, is called Savage

_**200 years later...**_

Nathaniel walked into Chapter Master, Robert Morgan's quarters, "You requested me, sir?" Nathaniel says as he stands in a fighting stance (which is natural for him), and asks Robert his question.

"Uh, yeah. We heard reports of a new Ork Warboss, 'Angel-Killa,' he took over a Death World, Oburka. and has made a castle like fortress. We need to kill him and see if we can make that our new homeworld, preferably with a new name."

"Angel-killa?" Nathaniel asks with a raised eyebrow.

Robert sighs, "He has broken down a shrine of Sanguinius and now sits on it's head like a throne."

Nathaniel's jaw clenches, "He. Does. WHAT?!" Nathaniel shouts.

Robert tenses, Nathaniel and Savage's tempers are legendary amongst the chapter.

"Nathaniel, calm down."

Nathaniel starts to take deep breaths to calm down, "How many people am I allowed to take?"

"As much as needed to crush the Xenos."

"What are their forces?" Nathaniel asks.

Robert picks up a data-slate, "The Warboss has Mega armor, a Power-Klaw, and a Ork chain-axe. He has a Nob unit of 5 equipped exactly like him. He has 40 'Boyz', 4-5 'Deffkoptas,' five standard 'Lootas' and one 'Trukk'. That's all that our reports have seen thus far." Robert finishes saying.

"That all? I'll use Savage, his unit, myself and my unit, and then a Predator tank. That should be efficient. Permission for those granted, sir?"

Robert is shocked, "That's all you're asking for? Seriously?"

Nathaniel thanks about it for a few moments, "I'd also like for some of our Death Company brothers to participate in this battle, about 10 would be nice."

Robert smiles, "Permission granted. Now go on and start creating a battle strategy based on the satellite image of the Angel-Killa's fortress."

Nathaniel brings his left fist over his main heart and bows very slightly, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel orders for a Predator and a Death Company squad to be prepared as he tells Savage, Savage's men, and his men the strategy he came up with.<p>

"Okay, so this Warboss has made a makeshift castle, it has four walls. His Loota squad patrols the walls waiting for anything that may happen. His 40 boys do various things and so does his Nobz, according to the reports they just killed their last Gretchin which makes your and your men's job, Savage, that much easier. My men and I along with a squad of Death Company and a Predator will create a diversion on the east side of the castle, when all the Orks rush out, you and your men will deploy behind the Warboss and his Nob unit, and then we hack and slash until we meet in the middle."

Savage nods once, and then leaves, his men following him.

"Why does he only speak to you?" Christopher asks aloud.

Nathaniel smiles, "Because I'm the only one who shares his blood."

* * *

><p>"Oy! You louzy gitz! Get back to yur post!" One of the Nobz say to the Lootas.<p>

The Lootas hurry and get off the stools, knowing they don't want to make the larger Ork angry.

As the Lootas walk around the corner and start to walk on the East side, they are riddled with holes as The Predator's AutoCannon and Heavy Bolters shoot at them. Immediately the Ork boyz open up the East gate and rush out looking for a fight, they are met with Space Marines with black power armor. The Blood Beasts Death Company squad moves forward, repeatedly shooting their Bolt Pistols, they instantly kill about 13 Orks, then as they finally arrive to the Orks they start to hack and slash at the horde, taking down a large amount, when the Orks numbers finally over take them, Nathaniel's 8 man assault squad quickly finishes off the straglers however.

"Load up our brother's bodies in the Predator."

Savage walks up and jerks his head to the Predator while looking at his squad's sergeant, Michael.

"Yes, sir."

"So I see that your power sword has tasted blood, brother." Nathaniel says, grabbing Savage's forearm in their warrior handshake.

"Of course." Savage says.

"Well-Wait. Do you hear that?" Nathaniel says, taking off his helmet and trying to hone in on the sound.

Savage does the same, and they both understand what it is. Something is falling towards the planet.

The two brothers look up and see Tyranid seeding spore break through atmosphere.

"No..." Nathaniel whispers.

"NO. Everyone! Into the Fortress!" Nathaniel shouts as more and more Tyranid seeding spores come down.

As the Predator face the North wall Nathaniel opens up a turret spot, then uses his jump pack to get on top of the tower in the center of the fortress.

"Blood Legion(Nathaniel's assault squad)! Take up the Ork Boy's shootas and use them to fight against the horde at the East wall. Havocs(Savage's assault squad)! Take up the Lootas Deffguns and do the same at the West wall, brother! Go to the South wall and make that marksman's honor reward proud! It looks like they have a turret up there too."

As Savage uses his jump pack to go to the South wall Michael asks Nathaniel something, "Sir, how do you know so much about the Orks?"

Nathaniel smiles, "I have a thirst for knowledge that never can be sated. And it's a good thing in this galaxy of constant war to have. Now go to the West wall!"

"Brother, any connection to the Beast's Fang(Their Battle-Cruiser)?" Savage asks Nathaniel.

"No response or connection brother, we can only hope that they eventually realize it's taking too long." Nathaniel says as he picks up a Big Shoota.

At first only a few Genestealers show, 1 or 2, then eventually it turns into 5. Then 10. Then 20. As 20 Genestealers start to come so do flocks of Gargoyles. Their wings flapping hard and their heads looking for prey. All side are kept busy as Nathaniel watches over them, covering any blind spots with the Big Shoota he picked up and his Bolt Pistol. As the flying Tyranids and Genestealers heads explode from the Orks primitive guns then comes the endless swarms of Hormagaunts. While the Genestealers were resourceful and would climb the 10 foot walls, but the Blood Beasts would shoot them down. The Hormagaunts however were different, the were innumerable and would use eachother (and any corpses that were near the wall) as a makeshift ladder to get closer to the top of the wall.

Eventually they got over it.

The Havocs and the Blood Legion, and also Savage, are forced to slowly retreat. While the Blood Legion and the Havocs are forced back to back Savage is on his own, silent in his hood as he slices clean through all the Hormagaunts. A Lictor goes to stab him in the back, but Nathaniel crushes him under his feet.

Savage looks behind him and flashes a grin, which is rare of course. As they continue to fight for hours they start to see the end of the Tyranid tide, having been lost count of the bodies stacked around them, but as the tiny sliver of hope shows, a Carnifex breaks through the wall, and with him another swarm of great Carnifex roars, it instantly locks onto Nathaniel's and Savage's forms, it charges forward, it knocks Savage away into a wall and all the new Hormagaunts like a flood direct all their attention to Savage who hits the wall and falls forward. The Carnifex brings his top two scything talons down, Nathaniel drops his power axe (which he long ago started chaining to his wrist) and catches the two bio weapons, he barely stops them from tearing two new holes into his body. The Carnifex isn't idle though, it winds up it's lower set of scything talons, Nathaniel the seasoned warrior he is notices it and jumps up out of the way and towards the Carnifex's face...

Savage looks up groggily, he sees a wall of Hormagaunts staring at him.

He stands up and roars, he starts to hack and slash like he's been doing for the past few hours. He cuts clean through their bodies, after every swing he turns his hands and comes back for another cut. After about 10 minutes the Hormagaunts start to push Savage further and further back into the wall. A Hormagaunt's scything talon catches him in his left elbow's soft armor. Savage has to switch to only using his right hand, but then he's caught in his stomach, he cuts the lib off and then cuts through three Hormagaunts. The Hormagaunts only know that they must attack however, so they repeatedly slam their talons on Savage, denting and causing small gashes on his armor. They're numbers overwhelm him, his footing slips, his power sword his knocked out of his grasp, he falls onto his back...

Michael and Vladimir, the two squad sergeants stand back to back, shooting and hacking with their chainswords while shooting with the Ork shootas.

They feel a rumbling beneath their feet, and then a towering Trygon erupts of the planet's crust. Instantly the Havocs pick up the Deffguns and unload on the beast, effectively killing it, but the Hormagaunts use this as a much needed distraction and leap upon the two squads...

Nathaniel finally brings Power Axe down heavily, after fighting with the Carnifex for around 20 minutes and suffering some grievous wounds. He splits the Carnifex's head asunder, he jerks his weapon out ignoring the purple blood that erupts out like a fountain. He looks around for Savage but doesn't see him, but then...

_"Go ahead and throw him into the hole. This little nuisance won't last in there."_

_What...what is this? Where am I? Savage asks as he looks around._

_Oh. _

_He sees his first major battle. When a crime lord that he was pursuing threw him into a 10 foot deep, 20 foot wide hole, full of Plague Zombies._

_He looks around and sees the crime lord and his two henchmen walking off._

_He then walks to the edge of the pit, and looks down on his younger self, before he was a Space Marine, back when he was only 15._

_The younger him puts on a tough face, but the fear is evident._

_Only the crazy wasn't scared of this virus. This plague._

_A foul thing that made a person, no matter how they died, turn into a zombie._

_The younger him takes out two combat knives and readies himself, the zombies charge at him. He puts on a valiant effort, but a 15 year old boy is nothing compared to around 100 zombies._

_But, as the zombies bite and grab, Savage stands._

_"I will not die here, I can't die here." The younger Savage says, as he starts to straighten out his arms and get on his hands and knees._

**_"Such bravery, from such a young child." _**_Savage hears behind him, he turns and instinctively his hand goes to the combat knife on his belt._

_Savage's eyes widen and his mouth forms into a giant smile, **"Lord, Sanguinius?!" **He exclaims._

_Sanguinius warmly smiles, **"Hello, my son. I wish to show you something." **Sanguinius says as he grabs Savage's shoulder and directs his attention to his younger self._

_The 15 year old Savage stands, he roars out defiantly not succumbing to the green horde's numbers or their plague._

_He buries then yanks his combat knives out repeatedly from the zombies heads._

**_"Do you see, my son? How you rose to fight, when everything was lost? How you didn't succumb to the hopelessness, but fought against despair itself? You must do it again." _**_Sanguinius finishes speaking._

**_"Yes, father."_**_ Savage smiles._

Savage gets to his hands and knees.

He shakedly stands and grabs his two combat knives.

He roars out defiantly, not succumbing to the Tyranid horde's numbers or the Hormagaunts talons.

_He hacks._

He hacks.

_He slashes._

He slashes.

_He shreds._

He shreds.

_He overcomes._

**He overcomes.**

Savage fights, his eyes golden, his teeth bared and not sharp, and his combat knives a blur. This time he doesn't fight under the influence of the Red Thirst, but under the divine touch and spirit of Sanguinius.

The Havocs and the Blood Legion shoot off eachother's Hormagaunts, and rip them off of their brothers backs, they tear the into pieces, with either chainswords with most of the teeth missing, Ork choppas, or with their bare hands.

Nathaniel and Savage rush to help them, Savage with innumerable cuts, scrapes and dents across his armor, but he now has a very distinct cut that goes from his right temple to the left side of his chin, courtesy of a Hormagaunt.

Nathaniel is no better, having a large hole through his abdomen thanks to the Carnifex, and he also has a gash to the left of his mouth thanks to a Hormagaunt, and his right collarbone is broken, pierced through the skin.

Nathaniel swings his power axe wildly as Savage stabs and cuts with his combat knives.

Soon all Tyranids are dead, but then, a Hive Tyrant walks up to the fortress. It lets out a disgusting roar, everybody goes quiet.

The Havocs raise the Deffguns, the Blood legion simultaneously raise shootas and bolt pistols, Savage aims his plasma pistol, Nathaniel aims the big shoota. They all open fire, Savage's plasma ball explodes it's head and the other's guns blow chunks off and drill holes into its chest. Finally, a ship comes down.

The Blood Beasts chapter master, Robert Morgan, walks out with a squad of Terminators, who are all equipped with flamers.

"By the Emperor! Are you all alright?!" He asks aloud.

Nathaniel walks up to him and punches him in the jaw with his good arm.

"ALRIGHT?! **ALRIGHT?! **WHERE IN THE ANGEL'S NAME WERE YOU?! WE'VE BEEN GONE FOR HOURS! ALMOST A WHOLE DAY!"

Robert rubs his jaw, "I'm sorry, we thought the Ork eradication took longer than expected. Do you have any idea how many Tyranids you've killed?" Robert asks him.

Nathaniel squints his eyes at him, "I've killed 1,644 Hormagaunts, 1 Lictor, and 1 Carnifex."

"I killed 1,899 Hormagaunts." Savage says over the vox and then Nathaniel says it for him.

"We have killed 3,988 Hormagaunts." Vladimir says aloud.

"5,787." Michael says.

Robert's jaw drops, "Over 13,00?!"

Nathaniel shrugs, "Just take us the Hell home. And make sure your Termis kill EVERY SINGLE RIPPER. If just ONE of those things live then all these dead nids will come back, with a vengeance."

Robert is not shocked at Nathaniel's way of talking to him after 200 years of it. He doesn't speak with respect but he shows it when others are around or earshot.

"Got it, this escort will take you back to the ship and you are free to rest and recover." Robert says with a small and warm smile.

Nathaniel smiles back, "Thank you, sir." Nathaniel says as he starts to walk off.

* * *

><p>"These two must be placed under watch." Inquisitor Lean Damina says.<p>

"Yes, sir."

"Captain Nathaniel and Captain Savage, I will be talking to you two, very soon." Inquisitor Lean says to himself.


	4. Inquisition and the Eye of Terror

**Wowza! My longest chapter EVER! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Inquisitor Lean walks off of his ship's ramp, he is immediately greeted by Vladimir, sergeant of Nathaniel's chosen assault squad(eight men including Vladimir).<p>

"Hello Inquisitor Lean, I am Vladimir, how are you today?" Vladimir says trying to put on a smile.

Inquisitor Lean looks at him and scowls, "How did you know I was coming, I didn't not tell my men to inform you of my coming."

Vladimir's 'smile' falters, "Well sir, Captain Nathaniel notices that your ship was headed this way and ordered me to wait for your arrival."

"Where is Captain Nathaniel and Captain Savage right now, sergeant?"

"Most likely in the Pit, sir." Vladimir says.

Inquisitor Lean raises his eyebrow, "The Pit?"

Vladimir grins, "Yes sir, the Pit is a battle area where all are welcome to test their skills in war."

The Inquisitor squints, "Lead me there."

* * *

><p>"Ah, good job Christopher! You nearly got me on the one!" Nathaniel says after he breaks Christopher's nose on a counter attack.<p>

Unlike others, in the Pit Nathaniel never uses weapons, unless he's fighting Savage.

"AH! It's good to see all this blood spilt!"

Inquisitor Lean hears as he walks into the Pit.

He silently watches Nathaniel fight, seeing how he revels in battle, how he seems to become a fighting machine.

"Heretic. You are a Heretic!" Inquisitor Lean shouts pointing at Nathaniel.

Nathaniel laughs, "Heretic? I'm no heretic."

"No you are, and you are now under my custody, if you don't come with me, I will be forced to look into not only the Blood Beasts, but also possibly the Blood Angels for further chaos taint."

Nathaniel is outraged but slowly regains his composure, "Fine."

Savage does another rarity, and speaks out loud when others are near, "If he's a heretic then so am I."

The Havocs gasp'stiffen, but they do nothing for they, like the Blood Legion, know that to fight against the Inquisition risks getting all off their brothers dishonored.

* * *

><p>"I, Hereticus Inquisitor Leanardi Damina, hereby label Captain Nathaniel, and Captain Savage heretics, and sentence them to death at dawn tomorrow."<p>

Savage remains silent and Nathaniel clenches his jaw in outrage, glaring at the Inquisitor. The guards escort them to the prison cells.

* * *

><p>"You know, we ARE going to have to break out of here at some point, right?" Savage says aloud.<p>

"Yes...but with these cells the way they are it's nearly impossible." Nathaniel mutters, looking around their shared cell.

"Knowing you as I do, you already have a plan." Savage looks at Nathaniel with a grin.

Nathaniel smiles and says, "I believe there will be a distinct click right...now."

The cell door with no holes or openings slowly opens, behind stands two guards...they fall forward unconscious, showing Vladimir and Michael(Nathaniel and savage's personal assault squad sergeants).

"About time my friends." Savage says still grinning. "So brother, care to explain how you cooked this up?" He asks Nathaniel.

Nathaniel laughs, "I didn't, I just knew the teachings we taught our men," Nathaniel pauses and smiles at the two sergeants, "would help show how we were wrongfully labeled and condemned by the very Imperium we swore to protect."

"Either way, we're out of here." Savage says and stands up.

"Hello, sir." Vladimir says to Nathaniel.

"Hello Vladimir." Nathaniel nods at Michael, "Michael."

Savage decides to stop talking and just nods to the both of them.

"So my Savage brother, do we sneak out, or fight our way out?" Nathaniel asks Savage as he retrieves his equipment, minus the Iron Cross (that gives a slight force field around him) and Savage does the same, his power armor suit also stripped of all decorations/add-ons.

"A little of both? Stealth killing." Savage says with a shrug.

Nathaniel smiles, "Very well."

Nathaniel and his assault squad(Vladimir, Christopher, Boaz, Cephas, Sampson, David, Solomon, and Peter), along with Savage and his assault squad(Michael, Ezekiel, Matthew, Mark, Adam, Micah, Daniel, John), all break out of the building that Nathaniel and Savage were being held in without anybody the wiser, besides the staff when they found the guards with slit throats, broken necks, and other ways of quick and efficient deaths.

Nathaniel and Savage "borrow" a Dominator Class ship and immediately get out of the system, Savage and Nathaniel are alone as the ship is piloted by Savage.

"So the Eye of Terror then?" Savage asks.

"I suppose...but what will we do when we get there?" Nathaniel asks, looking out the view port.

"Find a planet, make it ours." Savage says, shrugging.

"Alright! The Eye of Terror it is!" Nathaniel exclaims, being the optimist.

* * *

><p>They arrive on a Death World that's surface is blackened, from the looks of it by a mass fire, there are cracks in the surface where magma seeps through.<p>

"What should we call this new "home," brother?" Nathaniel asks Savage.

"This place seems to be more towards your style, brother. You choose the name." Savage says looking around.

Nathaniel is silent as he contemplates for a few moments. "Revelation. We will call this place, our home, Revelation to represent the Revelation we have experienced this day."

Savage raises his right eyebrow, remembering that his brother may act like an idiot, but is the total opposite of a idiot.

"So...what should we do first?" Nathaniel asks with a sigh.

Savage's lips pull back into a evil grin, "Purge."

"That telepathy like bond we have brother..." Nathaniel finishes with a laugh.

Savage, still with his grin, says "True enough."

"So...you take that side." Nathaniel points to the west side of the planet with his Power Axe, "And I take this side?" Nathaniel jerks his head to the East side of the planet, "Or stick together and just tear everything up?" Nathaniel finishes with a evil like grin of his own.

Savage's grin stretches a tiny bit wider, "I like the last option."

"I concur, brother." Nathaniel says as he unholsters his Power Axe.

Savage rolls his shoulders, "Shall we?"

Nathaniel checks his jump pack to make sure it has sufficient enough fuel, "Let's."

* * *

><p>As the brothers and their 16 assault squad based men purge the planet, they run into giant scorpions twice the size of a Space Marine. The scorpions had two sets of pincers that could easily pierce steel, adamantium was dented by the larger alpha scorpions. However none of the scorpions could withstand the furious assault of the Havocs and Blood Legion.<p>

Nathaniel swipes the air, throwing off the black tar like blood of the scorpions from his black Power Axe with red lightning dancing around it.

"So now what should we do?" Nathaniel asks.

A random sorcerer in chaos tainted power armor with no apparent alignment to any Chaos Warband or Chaos God appears. "That. Is where I come in." He says with a slight knowing smile.

Savage immediately goes to grab his Power Sword but Nathaniel stops him.

Nathaniel looks at the Sorcerer and approaches him. "We need to be educated on Chaos...will you open your mind towards me?"

The Sorcerer's three eyes (he has one in the center of his forehead) look Nathaniel up and down. He smiles. "Yes."

Nathaniel takes off his right gauntlet and touches the Sorcerer's head, instantly darkness surrounds the two and everybody is pushed back until there seems to be a black shadow like sphere 10 feet in diameter surrounding the two men. The Sorcerer's three eyes and mouth snap open and dark red light shows, then a trail of the light starts to come from the top of his head. As the trail of dark red light starts to come to Nathaniel, Nathaniel's two eyes and mouth snaps open with a bright blue light showing, then a trail of bright blue comes from the top of Nathaniel's head. Then, the Sorcerer's dark red trail, and Nathaniel's light blue trail connect, and for 20 minutes everyone stands there, as time goes on, the shadows grow darker, thicker, and covers more of the process. At the very last moment only the Sorcerer's dark red glow, and Nathaniel's light blue glow, can be seen. Just as it seems there is no light left, the connection between the two glowing trails explodes, knocking everyone back further.

Savage, unfazed by the whole ideal nonchalantly says, "Well, enough of the sorcerer business."

The Sorcerer smiles, "The Gods have very much in store for you two...very much indeed..." The Sorcerer says smiling.

Savage's interest is piqued, "Oh?"

The Sorcerer looks at Savage, and then Nathaniel, then with a move of sorcery, teleports back off the planet.

Savage sighs, "Well, I'll never be able to understand YOU pyskers."

Nathaniel chuckles, "Yes brother, you guessed right, he unlocked my pysker potential. Your brother is now one of the things you hate, irony at its best. But anyway...I was also taught a few spells by our mysterious friend, like how to change the landscape of this planet of ours." Nathaniel finishes with a smile.

Savage is slightly surprised, that is a neat trick indeed. "Well...I liked it when it was pitch black, reminded me of home."

Nathaniel smiles and asks, "Any other details?"

"Not really." Savage says.

Nathaniel smiles as he gathers warp energy into his palms and slams them down on the planet, more cracks form spewing more lava, and the planet has an eternal night with pitch black rain that when they hit the surface it sounds like ghostly wails and the planet is cloaked, to where if you don't know the planet is there, you'll just pass right through.

Savage's face shows clear shock/surprise. "You've outdone yourself."

Nathaniel smiles cockily, "You know I always go for above and beyond."

Savage rolls his eyes under his hood, "Whatever. Well, now what, brother?"

Nathaniel chuckles, "Well..." Nathaniel then tells Savage everything about Chaos, including the Horus Heresy, Daemons and all the others denizens of the warp.

"Sounds extremely one sided." Is all Savage says after the long information fill in.

"Yeah, and with the difference between from what The Emperor Imperium and the present day Imperium, well..."

Nathaniel trails off.

"Corruption has taken root, huh?" Savage says with a sigh.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I'm going to rest, I'm severely drained after the ordeal I just went through."

"Of course, brother." Savage says, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel's eyes snap open as he lurches forward off the throne he was sleeping on and he grabs his Power Axe, but this time Savage stops him.<p>

"Brother, who are all of these humans?" Nathaniel asks bewildered.

"Our loyal following. They number in the hundreds now." Savage says releasing his grip on Nathaniel's hand.

Nathaniel is silent as he analyzes them, "Cultists?"

"No, why would we need cultists?" Savage asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you familiar with the extremely ancient Egyptians of Terra, brother?" Nathaniel asks, a evil like grin showing.

"I do." Savage says, beginning to catch on.

"So you know what I'm thinking then." Nathaniel says with a devilish smile.

Again, Savage says, "I do."

Nathaniel looks around then pulls Savage aside, "Also...I had a dream."

"What was it?" Savage asks, wary of his brother's new pysker abilities.

"It was...Tzeentch, and it wasn't so much a dream, but more of Tzeentch visiting me in my sleep to speak to me."

Savage raises his eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yeah, but it was strange, he just had a normal conversation with me, no motive so far as I can see, not yet anyway."

"That's strange for a Chaos God." Savage says, thoughtfully.

"That's what I thought..." Nathaniel says, thinking about all the things Tzeentch and he spoke about.

"I'm sure it will happen again, brother." Savage says.

_'That's what I'm afraid of...'_ Nathaniel thinks to himself. "Yeah..."

"What now?" Savage asks.

Nathaniel thinks, then speaks, "Start building."

Savage's face droops, "We've been building for four days, brother."

Nathaniel is surprised, "Oh...wait! I was unconscious for four days?!"

Savage laughs, "Yup." Then Savage twitches and glances to a wall.

Nathaniel squints, analyzing his brother's movements. "Brother. Have you been hearing whispers?"

Savage stiffens, he knows it's no use to try to lie to Nathaniel, "...Yes."

Nathaniel's eyebrows form a angry scowl, "And what are they saying?"

Savage sighs, then says, "They say if I shed the blood of a thousand empires I shall have what I most desire."

Nathaniel's eyes widen, "And what would that be?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems I am to follow Khorne." Savage says looking away.

"You can't let this realm taint you brother!" Nathaniel exclaims.

"I'd do anything for these damn whispers to go away!" Savage shouts.

"That doesn't matter, that's Chaos taint and I'd kill you myself before letting you fall into the clutches of Chaos." Nathaniel says with a glare.

Savage's scowl deepens, "Be careful with your words, pysker. Your kind have a greater tendency to turn from the Imperium than I."

Nathaniel's eyes widen before anger etches itself across his face, "Big words from a man who let his family die." Nathaniel says, aiming extremely low under the belt.

"Big words from a slave." Savage says, matching him.

Nathaniel grips his Power Axe so tight his arm system sends warnings. Nathaniel gets into Savage's face, looking down by a few inches, "I issue a challenge."

Savage not backing down replies, "I accept."

"After you." Nathaniel says as he gestures to a door with fake manners.

"Thank you, brother." Savage says mockingly as he kicks the door of its hinges.

Nathaniel follows him out of the castle they use for an HQ. "You know the rules, no armor and only deactivated weapons."

Savage shrugs, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"What blood?" Nathaniel asks as he strips down to shorts. (First blood=Whoever cause the first wound wins. Second blood=Whoever causes the first two wounds wins. Third blood=Whoever causes the first three wounds wins. Sanguinis Extremis=To the death.)

"First." Savage says then charges.

Savage brings down his power sword in a vertical slash as he swipes towards Nathaniel's feet with his chainsword. Nathaniel counters by knocking away Savage's chainsword with his own and locking Savage's power Sword in place with his Power Axe. Savage pushes hard onto the Power Sword but Nathaniel just headbutts him and pushes him off. Savage goes with the momentum and rolls backward, landing in a crouched position. While Savage rolled back Nathaniel got back into his fighting stance, with his right foot horizontal behind him and his left foot pointing towards Savage. Savage stands then charges and jumps, looking to slam both his Power Sword (in his right hand) and his chainsword (in his left hand) down onto Nathaniel, who steps to the side and brings his weapons, his Power Axe (in his right hand) and his chainsword (in his left hand) upwards. Savage slams his weapons down on Nathaniel's, who goes with the momentum and slams his elbow into Savage's head. Savage constantly moving, stabs into the ground and uses it as a pivot point to swing around and kick Nathaniel in the side. As Savage's foot connects though, Nathaniel grabs hold of Savage's ankle and brings his Power Axe down onto his leg. Savage kicks away and goes to charge back into battle but Nathaniel hols his hand up, to stop him and then Nathaniel looks at Savage's leg. Savage looks down and sees a gash on his leg.

"Close. It felt good to fight an equal." Savage says as he and Nathaniel shakes hands.

Nathaniel smiles, "You mean your better?" Both brothers know that Nathaniel is the better fighter, and strategist. Savage however, is far better at subterfuge, and dealing damage at a higher speed.

"So any news on the building?" Nathaniel asks as he puts his armor back on.

Savage shrugs, "It's coming along as scheduled. It should be finished within 2 months."

Nathaniel is shocked, the fortress they are building (under Nathaniel's blueprints) would normally take 6 months to complete with 20 billion people working on it. "Exactly how many people do you have working on the fortress?!"

"The planet's worth." Savage laughs.

Nathaniel laughs alongside of him, according to his calculations that should be around 60 billion people on the planet.

"So how do you feel knowing that Nurgle is all around us?" Nathaniel asked, worried about his brother's state of mind.

Savage sneers, "It makes me sick."

Nathaniel nods, "I thought you would say that."

"Of course you did." Savage says.

The two brothers walk around, supervising areas and talking amongst themselves.

"...I wonder how our other brothers are doing." Nathaniel says looking off into space.

Savage ponders it for a moment. "Robert Morgan is probably scouring the galaxy hunting for us."

"Yeah...Ow..." Nathaniel says as he gets wobbly and holds his aching head.

Savage grabs his backpack power unit to keep on his feet, "What is it?"

Nathaniel quickly gets back on his feet and looks at his brother. "I...I just saw a vision."

Savage gestures for Nathaniel to continue, "Of?"

Nathaniel has trouble getting the words out, "Our whole chapter...every single Blood Beast. Put to death...no Robert survived...Oh no."

Savage again, gestures for Nathaniel to continue. "Yesssss?"

"He's in the Eye of Terror, hunting us down, with a small warband."

"What happened that made our entire chapter to be put to death?!" Savage shouts outraged.

"The Inquisition, and Robert blames us, he...he pledged his soul to Khorne. A son of Sanguinius, now a servant to Khorne, the irony. Nonetheless, he seeks vengeance on us and our men, brother." Nathaniel finishes.

"Let him come." Savage says, with a grin.

"Isaw him. He's adorned some Terminator armor, and has swapped his Power Sword for a thunder hammer. and now Khorne showers him with his favor. He won't be the same man we've fought beside."

"Good thing the fortress will be completed soon then." Savage says in monotone.

Nathaniel sighs, "Do we not ever get a moment of rest?"

"No." Savage says without a moment's hesitation.

"Just like usual." Nathaniel says as he runs his hand through his hair.

"Yup, just like always." Savage says as he looks around at the normal humans working.

Well, I guess we should prepare for his arrival then." Nathaniel says as he looks at his black Power Axe that has red lightning dancing across it(when activated).

"Hey...Savage...You...have fangs." Nathaniel says pointing to Savage's mouth.

"I have what?" Savage asks, expecting that Nathaniel is just messing with him.

"You have fangs, your canines have grown longer and sharper!" Nathaniel says, again pointing to Savage's mouth.

Savage scoffs, "You can't be serious. Maybe Chaos has claimed your eyes as well as your dreams, brother." Savage finishes with a chuckle.

Nathaniel gets frustrated, "Then feel for yourself!"

Savage touches them and his new fangs easily slit his finger, "Am I mutating Savage asks Nathaniel

Nathaniel looks away and scratches his head, "I'm not sure..."

"How do you now know, psyker?!" Savage frustratingly asks.

"Because ever since Lord Sanguinius died his sons have never been untainted! Look at the Red Thirst and Black Rage!" Nathaniel replies also frustrated.

"But since when did they grow FANGS?!" Savage asks in a shout.

Nathaniel's face changes to a face of pure irritation, "You act like I'm supposed to know everything!"

"You psykers all seem to act like you crafted the universe itself! How in the name of Sanguinius do I fix this?"

"How the Hell am I supposed to know! And I do not act like I...okay, well maybe I do act like that sometimes but so what! At least I don't act like I have a stick up my butt all the time!" Nathaniel says in response.

"I didn't even notice yesterday, I just woke up anyway. Did it happen when I was sleeping? And my point exactly." Savage ends with a grin.

"Again, asking me question like I-cwap, I bwit my tung." Nathaniel says as he opens his mouth.

"By the Angel! Brother, why did you file all your teeth to points?!" Savage says with a shocked and confused expression.

Nathaniel raises his eyebrow this time, "What are you talking about now?"

Savage picks up a piece of reflective metal, "Here, look."

Nathaniel takes the piece of metal, "Look at wh-...This can't be..."

"Brother, what's happening?" Savage asks, confused.

Nathaniel is silent before saying, "I must research this." And turning to walk to his study.

"What could have made this happen?" Nathaniel asks to himself as he looks through his small library of books on the subject of warp mutation.

**"What's the matter, Nathaniel?" **a random voice asks aloud.

Nathaniel turns quick as he grabs his Power Axe at the ready to strike.

**"I have many names, but I will use the one you know me by, it is the Chaos God, Tzeentch." **Tzeentch tells Nathaniel.

"How can you be speaking to me so casually, out loud nonetheless?" Nathaniel asks confused.

**"I am all powerful, especially in the parts of the universe where the warp runs free."**

"I...what do you want, deceiver?" Nathaniel asks, his tone now harsh.

**"Well, a God can never have too many champions..." **Tzeentch says, his voice filled with hidden intent and schemes.

"Are...are you referring to me? You thing of the warp! I will never fall to your bidding!"

**"Oh but Nathaniel, I can greatly increase your power! I could double you psychic potential and make the fate of your life easily malleable to your will."**

"I refuse any power or deals from a thing of the warp." Nathaniel growls at Tzeentch, disgust clear in his voice.

**"Oh Nathaniel, do you really think you can resist the warp when you are LIVING in it? The mutations and the whispers have already started..."** Tzeentch mockingly asks.

"SO THAT'S YOU DOING THAT?!" Nathaniel shouts, outraged.

Tzeentch laughs, **"Don't be daft! That is a natural side effect of the warp, none of my doing at all."**

Nathaniel's grip on his Power Axe tightens, "Regardless, I reject your offer."

As Tzeentch begins to speak once again you can nearly hear his smile, **"Oh Nathaniel...no matter. If you ever wish to speak to me just call on one of my names and I shall listen. Goodbye..." **And with that, the Chaos God's presence left the room, and not long after, so did Nathaniel.

"Brother!" Savage calls out to Nathaniel as soon as he finishes locking the door.

"Yes?" Nathaniel asks, sighing.

"Did you have another vision? I overheard you talking to yourself." Savage asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that..." Nathaniel says, nodding his head.

"And?" Savage asks, waiting for him to continue the explanation.

Nathaniel sighs, "The mutations are basically a natural side effect of the warp."

Savage face droops, into a look of 'you've got to be kidding me,' "How is this-" Savage's fang slits his bottom lip"-a natural side effect?"

"We have to deal with this, adapt, and move on.'

"Whatever." Savage says, in monotone.

"Anyway, how have the whispers been treating you brother?" Nathaniel asks, with his eyebrows raised.

"Tormenting, as usual." Savage says, still in monotone.

"What have they been saying lately?" Nathaniel questioningly asks.

"To kill. That you'll betray me, that Chaos is tempting you." Savage says, his eyes squinting.

Nathaniel is slightly taken back by this, "Whoa...they escalated huh?"

"Yeah." Savage says, nodding.

Nathaniel sense how Savage is starting to distance himself socially from everyone over this last month that they've been on Revelation.

"You know those last two aren't true, right brother?" Nathaniel asks, worried about Savage's state of mind.

"Of course." Savage says, no doubt evident in his voice.

Nathaniel smiles, "Good."

"So what was your vision?" Savage asks.

Nathaniel grows a little more quiet as he tells Savage what happened.

"What now?" Savage asks Nathaniel after Nathaniel told him the entire ordeal between he and Tzeentch.

"Well-Wait. Do you hear that?" Nathaniel asks Savage as his above even Space Marine hearing hears a ship flying around.

"He's here, isn't he?" Savage asks Nathaniel.

"Yes, he'll be here soon. I suggest we ready ourselves brother...How many humans that we have have fought before?"

Savage is silent as he tries to remember the number, "Around a thousand."

Nathaniel smiles, "Good, we'll send that directly into his troops."

"Savage smiles aswell, "It's as good as done."

* * *

><p>Robert Morgan's Thunderhawk comes into contact with the planet's surface.<p>

He steps out of the Thunderhawk his over muscled arms carrying his Thunder Hammer in his right hand, resting on his right shoulder. While his left arm carries a melta gun. He walks amongst 5 other Space Marines, turned Chaos, in Tactical Dreadnought Armor/Terminator armor who are equipped with power weapons (3 Power Swords, and the other 2 Power Axes) and they carry Storm Bolters in their other hand. Behind them comes out two squads of 8 Khorne Berserkers, both champions have Power Axes and Plasma Pistols.

Then all of a sudden, the planet's obsidian moves, and out flows hundreds of mortals with improvised armor and close combat weapons, they all charge the Berserkers and Terminators, aiming for they soft joints in the armor. At first the Khorne Berserkers and the Terminators stand their ground, Robert looks on, seeing Nathaniel and Savage standing far away, looking on. As the wave of normal humans tear down the Khorne Berserkers and Chaos Terminators only Robert stands. As the mortals realize that only the leader stands, they back away, and create a path for Nathaniel and Savage.

"You two...You two! The two who started everything! The Inquisition! The taint! The executions! Oh yes, I will kill you and add both of your skulls to the skull throne!" Robert says as he brings his Thunder Hammer to rest on the ground.

Savage glares at Robert.

"Oh stop that stupid glaring! Always acting pissed off and moody when you're really just a little bitch! I can't wait to smash your face in! And you Nathaniel! You Khorne damned pysker! You will _suffer_ when I'm done with your brother!"

Nathaniel smiles, his bloodlust pumping now, "Oh, we'll see about that." Nathaniel says as he unholsters his Power Axe.

Savage takes out his Power Sword and chainsword, "This'll be entertaining."

Robert charges, but Savage as quick as ever gets behind him and stabs into Robert's back right knee soft armor, but this doesn't stop Robert as he swings his Thunder Hammer, hitting Nathaniel and severely injuring him, his left arm, left hip, and almost all of his rib cage breaks as Nathaniel flies into Savage, who also gets some broken bones from the collision. Nathaniel as always however, pushes through any and all pain, he swings his Power Axe hard into Robert's breastplate, cutting him in half. As Robert falls into two pieces on the ground, Nathaniel supports all of his weight on his right foot and drops his Power Axe(still chained to his wrist)and raises his right arm, with some effort, and chucks a ball of warpflame at Robert's lower half.

Savage whistles, "Well, that WAS entertaining."

"Says the person who can walk." Nathaniel says angry. "Why did he hit me out of us two?! He obviously hated you more!"

"Because...Khorne hates...pyskers..." They hear Robert cough out from the ground.

"How the Hell..." Nathaniel asks, confused at how Robert is still alive.

"Khorne. That's how." Savage says, also annoyed at how Robert is still alive.

Nathaniel is quiet for a few moments, before smiling. "Hey brother, what is the Chaos version of Dreadnought called again? A Hell something?"

Robert coughs harshly, "Don't you dare put me in that monstrosity! Those things are Hell!"

Savage now smiles too, "Oh REALLY now? That sounds like fun!"

"You all! Drag him to the Helbrute and get him started!"

Then, as Robert is helplessly dragged away, he screams out curses and profanities...but as he reaches the building where he will be entombed as a Helbrute, he asks Sanguinius for forgiveness.


	5. The Fall

**Author's note: Just wanted to tell everybody, I am a fan of W40K through the dice board game part, so all of the events (like Nathaniel and Savage's battle with Robert) will be dice rolled so they have a better sense of realism, also campaign and battles will be based off of battles they have in 'real life'.**

* * *

><p>Nathaniel, Savage, the Havocs, and the Blood Legion all sit around a massive bonfire, retelling times of honor and glory. It's been 35 months since Robert became a Helbrute, so three years since Nathaniel and Savage came to Revelation. Nathaniel's teeth are like a monster's, sharp as razors, and the end of his fingers have fused into black talons, hard as steel and also very sharp. Nathaniel has grown to extreme paranoia, now barely trusting only Savage and Vladimir, barely. Savage's canines have grown into full fangs and he's now used to them, also his formerly cobalt blue eye is now a neon like green. The whispers he hears have driven him into full madness, he's secretly killed some of the human followers just to see if the whispers would deliver silence like they promised, in exchange for blood. They did.<p>

"One night, as we were traveling through a small canyon, out of nowhere the Nurgle zombies started to pour out of the canyon's holes on both sides, there must have been at most 300, Nathaniel was 19. At the time time, Nathaniel was nameless, his slave-gladiator number was 888th. So he was referred to as the 'eight'. On this particular night, Nathaniel was leading a small band of survivors to the east side of the planet." Cephas says.

"Wait, you two could have gone to the East side the entire time?" Christopher asks, taking a swig of the Revelation alcohol that Nathaniel and Savage created.

Nathaniel smiles, "Yes...but the West side is so much more fun."

Everybody gathered laughs and even Savage chuckles.

"When Nathaniel realized what was going on he quickly started running and making the survivors move faster, but when they got to the very end of the canyon, the survivors were about to die, 1 man, 2 women, and a little girl...until Nathaniel dove straight into the swarm. The man and women were able to get away, but the girl was snatched up, the last thing they saw was Nathaniel diving for her before they had to run away." Cephas continues.

Everybody grows quiet, Savage looks over to Nathaniel, who is looking at the ground while he leans on his knees.

"When the survivors got to the massive wall, Hell's gate, which was created to divide the world Hell into the east and west sides. They were hysterical, 'He's dead!' 'The Eight is dead!' they screamed out, and at first people didn't believe the group, but when a few days passed, they finally decided to contact Savage and tell him, but just as they were about Savage, they saw a figure on the horizon. It was Nathaniel, his white tangtop covered in black and green blood and ripped to tatters, only the right side still covered his chest. His black cargo pants had countless cuts and tears all over it. His red and black tracks shoes was covered completely in black and green blood. His right arm hung lifeless at his side, and his left arm did the same, but on his shoulders, sat the little girl.

The town's militia rushed out to him, a nurse tried to take the little girl who went hysterical, and refused to leave Nathaniel's side. They escorted Nathaniel and the little girl to a hospital bed, and Nathaniel finally allowed himself to pass out. The original group of survivors who ran (the 1 man, and 2 women) could not believe it, the time it took from the canyon to the wall was about four days, so that means that the 16 year old young man fought for about a whole day. Then came a news crew and started to interview a girl, about what happened.

According to the little girl's story, when the other survivors ran away, Nathaniel dived after her and scooped her up, when he saw a nearby tree he set her up there and took out his axe, and took off the shield from his back. Nathaniel hacked and hacked, chips coming off, and then the axe blade broke in half. He killed about 80-90 with the continued to use it until it broke entirely, that's when he pulled out the sword he always carried, again hacking and now slicing against the horde, again, chips started to appear in his weapon, he continued until that weapon broke, then continued still, until the sword broke where couldn't use it. He killed about 90-120. There was 90-130 plague zombies left, and Nathaniel only had his shield left, without a moment's hesitation he started to bash the zombies heads in, but it was only wood, so eventually split, with around 30 of the zombies left. Nathaniel stood, his clothes in tatters, exhausted, starving, and thirsty. His blood pumping fast, his breathing labored, and his muscles were numb with exhaustion. He stood. As the zombies approached he punched out, even though it didn't kill them, it knocked them back long enough for Nathaniel to find a sharp spearhead like rock. Nathaniel finished off the horde, the last 30, with a rock."

Everybody besides Savage was in obvious astonishment.

Michael stands, "My turn. Before Savage met Nathaniel, he was tracking down a leader. This leader was rich and powerful, and boasted that his fortress was impregnable and that he didn't fear Savage. Poor fool." Michael pauses and everyone laughs. "The fortress walls were 15 feet deep into the ground and 20 feet high. There was the center of the fortress too, surrounded by deeper and taller walls than the outer layer. His guards armed to the teeth, each one carrying two pistols, two swords, and a assault rifle...Savage slit their throats with their own swords. He then threw the leader into a pit of plague zombies!" Everybody cheers out louder than before.

Then out of nowhere the giant bonfire burns higher and the flames turn dark red.

**"WARRIORS!" **a deep and dark voice booms from the fire, in reaction everybody grabs their weapons.

Savage squints, "That can't be..."

"It's not Tzeentch, brother." Nathaniel says on guard.

Savage grins, "I know that. Can't you tell? That tone, the way it spoke...only a being with true bloodlust could sound like that..."

"Khorne." Nathaniel mutters under his breath.

**"WISE MORTALS YOU TWO ARE." **Khorne chuckles.

Savage lets go of the handle of his Power Sword. "What does the Blood God want with us?"

**"SIMPLE. A CHAOS GOD CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY CHAMPIONS." **

Savage smiles, before looking over to Nathaniel, "You've heard that line somewhere...haven't you, brother?"

Nathaniel's eyes widen, before his face shows his anger, "...You were listening onto my conversation with Tzeentch that time, weren't you?"

Savage smiles, "I might've bugged your little nursery of knowledge, yes."

Nathaniel stands up and shouts, "You don't trust me?!"

Savage tone grows serious, "I don't trust the pysker side of you, which can be used to have my brother turned against me."

"I don't have a weak will!" Nathaniel shouts again.

Savage also stands now, "Neither is the will of the pysker inside you."

"You talk like I have two different people in me!" Nathaniel says through clenched teeth.

Savage replies through clenched teeth of his own, "That wouldn't be far from the truth, brother."

"I can't believe you! I'm one person! ONE!" Nathaniel says as he pokes Savage in the chest.

Savage pushes him, "With two personalities, one is just stronger than the other...which one I'm not so sure."

Nathaniel punches Savage in the mouth, "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Savage touches his lip and see the blood, "Me? I'm crazy? YOU'RE THE CRAZY ONE! I BET YOU'VE ALREADY FALLEN TO TZEENTCH! TO PUNCH YOUR BROTHER, THAT'S CRAZY!"

"WELL MAYBE I SHOULD ACCEPT TZEENTCH'S PROMISE OF POWER SINCE YOU'RE JUST GOING TO SERVE KHORNE ANYWAY!"

Savage smiles, "Well, why not? Any last words to say before I sell my soul to chaos, _brother_?"

Nathaniel scowls, "May you have mercy...and me too! TZEENTCH!"

The gigantic bonfire now raises even higher as now the red flame is overshadowed by a blue flame.

"KHORNE!" Savage yells, the red and blue flames now look to be battling.

Then, in unison, Nathaniel and Savage who have been blood brothers for over three centuries, scream. "I PLEDGE MY SOUL TO YOU!"

Nathaniel glares at Savage, "You already feel it, don't you?"

Savage smiles like a crazy man, and nods.

Nathaniel looks at the ground, "A Khorne worshiper and Tzeentch worshiper can't be brothers..."

Savage is quiet, before uttering, "It will be a glorious fight...Nathaniel..."

Nathaniel shakes Savage's hand, and then turns and walks into the deserts of Revelation.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel finds a cave and then teleports all of his books from his...the fortress to the cave after he put shelves into the walls of the cave. He then creates a desk, and a chair.<p>

"Now...let me see what I've been missing." Nathaniel says with a grin as his eyes flash bright blue.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel sighs out loud, he remembers how yesterday he saw Savage and the Havocs, now Blood Savages, roaming the deserts.<p>

Nathaniel now has a Force Axe and he is blessed by and aura of dark glory, he was always tougher than anyone else (Mark of Nurgle=+1 toughness) and is a powerful pysker(a mastery level of 2), but through it all he still loves battle(Slaughterer's Horns, he costs 145 points).

He travels the deserts, practicing his new dark magic and arcane arts on any and all people...but not Savage, the Blood Savages, or The Blood Legion, who are still loyal to Nathaniel, but they are shunned for not following Khorne alongside everyone else who resides in the fortress.

* * *

><p><em>"It's been 3 years since I've pledged my soul to Tzeentch. The feathered bastard...no chaos spawnage? Feh. I know your listening, why won't you just end me? I've learned everything there is to learn, history, arts, of course I don't know everything, but I don't want to. I want to fight and revel in the blood. Test my steel against others. But no. You just won't allow me...There's only one thing to do..." <em>Nathaniel thinks to himself as he takes out his bolt pistol and places the nozzle against his temple. He starts to pull the trigger, but...

**"WAIT!" **Tzeentch shouts.

Nathaniel smiles, "Why? There's nothing left for me. There's been no progress, and that's you. Progress. Evolution. Why stop me?"

Tzeentch sighs, **"Savage was right. There are two personalities that share your body."**

Nathaniel removes the Bolt Pistol away from his head. "What?"

**"There are two personalities, one full of anger, battle prowess, bloodlust. The other wanting knowledge and power. Then there is also the normal things that you have in abundance since you have two personalities, like pride and kindness."**

"Well...unless you're saying I can separate the two, I'm still going to kill myself."

You can almost hear Tzeentch smile, **"You can. I can temporarily give you some power to where you can tear you personality into two, and the sorcerer parts be put into a new body. Yes?"**

Nathaniel's eyes squint in suspicion, "I have conditions. He must be loyal to me, he must do whatever I say. He is not allowed to attack me or the Blood Legion. He cannot attack Savage or the Blood Savages unless they attack him first. He cannot scheme to harm me or any of the people I just mentioned. Deal?"

**"I also have conditions, you and the Blood Legion aren't allowed to attack him and you cannot scheme to harm him or put him in danger's way. Also you can have the sense of brotherhood, I have no need of that. Now, deal?"**

Nathaniel scowls, "Fine. Now what do I need to do for this spell?"

* * *

><p>Savage stands, the Blood Savages standing behind him.<p>

"This is the only place we haven't checked. He must be here...somewhere. Spread out and see if you can find anything." Savage orders them, his hand squeezing his Power Sword. _"I'll finally beat, and free you, Nathaniel..."_

"Sir! Over here! The wall isn't real!" Michael says, his arm halfway through the mountain.

Savage grins and starts walking to it, heading through the wall he and the Blood Savages see a dark and winding tunnel.

They walk down it and see Nathaniel, stripped to his shorts. Various runes and markings cover all over him, he speaks in multiple different tongues with his eyes shining light blue. His hands slap onto his chest, but then...then they start to dig into him, his words now have a tone of pain but he continues to chant. His forearms flex, he's grabbed onto something. His tone of pain intensifies, his mouth and eyes start to pour blood, the runes and marking lighting up and shining. He pulls, at first his hands and arms barely move, but as the ritual progresses, so does the speed of his arms, what Savage and his men then see is, Nathaniel pulling out a light blue spirit of some sort, when it is out some red thing was also coming out before it seeped back into Nathaniel's chest. Nathaniel grabs it and then hurls it towards a human like figure made of stone, covered in Nathaniel's blood and surrounded by a circular symbol on the ground with candles in 8 places and the Mark of Tzeentch at the center. When the spirit like thing hits, the light blue energy spreads throughout the figure, and as it goes, the figure transforms into a perfect clone of Nathaniel, but there are minor differences. The red parts of Nathaniel's armor are blue on the figures armor. As the figure finishes absorbing the spirit, the head changes, at first it looks like Nathaniel, but then a darkness shoots up from the neck art of the black and light blue power armor. It spreads over the figure's face and lastly sinks into its eyes, then before long a bright blue light shines through and spreads wide in the figure's eyes.

Nathaniel breathes heavily, and asks, "What is your name?"

The thing smiles, "I, am Jehu. Meaning he is God. Now that I am not being held back I will continue in my pursuit for knowledge and try to atain godhood. Now since I have unwanted company, for now...goodbye." The figure disappears in a spell of teleportation.

Savage's eyes widen as he has no idea of just happened. But then he stiffens and regains his composure before speaking, "Three years, brother, three years...and this is how I find you?" Savage says with his top lip curling back in anger.

Nathaniel looks over to Savage, he is blessed with a aura of dark glory, he still moves faster than all (Mark of Slaanesh = +1 initiative and combat familiar), he still loves battle (The Slaughterer's horns) and wields a Power Sword and Plasma pistol(he costs 170 points).

Nathaniel smiles, "I'm guessing you don't understand what just happened?"

Savage's lip are still curled back, "I don't need to. Nor do I want to."

Nathaniel's smile grows wider, "Before you try to take my skull, you should know I'm not a pysker anymore."

Savage's face changes, his right eyebrow raises, "Oh really know?"

Nathaniel laughs, "That thing you just saw? You were right. I had two personalities in me. You just saw the paranoid pysker/sorcerer, power hungry part of me."

Savage is surprised, then he stares at Nathaniel and asks, "So what does that make you then?"

Nathaniel rubs his chin as he thinks, he then throws his head back, "Hmm...KHORNE! i PLEDGE MY SOUL TO YOU!" He bellows out, and then looks back at Savage. "That...makes me your brother again." Nathaniel finishes with a smile.

Savage smiles largely, "Good. Now let's get out of here."

Nathaniel sighs, "Before we go, I have to tell you some things about...him."

Savage groans, "Well?"

"Well, he is loyal to me. and he has to do what I say. Also he can't attack me or my men, and he can't attack you or your men...unless you or your men attack him first. He also can't scheme to harm any of us. However, Tzeentch made me swear that neither I nor my men will harm him and I can't scheme to harm him and I can't purposefully put him in harm's way...So."

Savage groans again, "Anyway, c'mon, I want to go back home."

Nathaniel's eyes light up. "...home. Yeah, let's go home, brother."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel looks up at the 88,888,888 foot high fortress that was built, "Whoa. It's gigantic."<p>

"It was built to your blueprints y'know." Savage says to him.

"True enough, well we're going to need it."

Savage looks at him, confused, "Why?"

"Remember the Angel-Killa? Yeah, he survived. And he's coming straight for us now that he _finally_ found out where we are." Nathaniel says like it's normal.

Savage glares at him, "I thought you weren't a pysker anymore? How are you having visions then?"

Nathaniel laughs, "Calm down, Jehu has visions and since we used to be one, I see them."

"Lucky us, my brother isn't a dirty psyker and we still get warnings, sweet." Savage says with a smile.

Nathaniel laughs, "Yuuup, oh, and he has five Meganobz, 80 Boyz, five Deffkoptas, five Lootas, annnnd one Trukk. So."

"So he has the same as before, but 80 Boyz instead of 40, right?" Savage asks.

Nathaniel nods, "Yup, guess he likes his army the way it is."

"How did he survive?" Savage asks as he starts to nonchalantly sharpen the knife he uses for beheading the fallen warriors he beats.

"Well, when ever you killed the Nobz, the Angel-killa saw you, retreated, and now regrouped. He was a former member of the Kommandos so he was a little smarter than the average Ork. So yeah, he ran away, and got more people."

Savage stares at him, "No, I saw him running, and shot in the back of the head with my plasma pistol."

Nathaniel smiles, "You didn't blow it completely off, the green bastard got patched up and now he fights like a normal Warboss, from the front. Looking for a good fight."

Savage smiles, "So basically it'll be easier to kill him now?"

Nathaniel smiles, "Yes."

* * *

><p>The Angel-killa and the rest of his army hits into the surface of Revelation inside of a massive Rok.<p>

Angel-killa steps out with his Meganobz standing behind him and the 80 Boyz standing behind them. On the far right is the Trukk and the five Deffkoptas (actually being manned this time) and then on the far left is the five Lootas.

"Aye you grotz! Listen here and listen good! Deeze here chaos lads fight good! But we'z come here to krump em' and dats what we'll do! Waaagh!" Angel-killa shouts out to the gathered orks around him. All the orks return the Waaagh in kind and start to charge to the nearest buildings. Where the Blood Savages and the Heralds of War(former Blood Legion, both the Blood Savages and Heralds of War are dedicated to Khorne, like Nathaniel and Savage), are waiting.

Nathaniel, Savage, and Jehu all stand on top of the ruined building, directly below them in the Heralds of War, on a level above the Heralds of War stands the Blood Savages. All 16 of the khornate warriors have a extra close combat weapons. Boaz and Matthew are equipped with Meltaguns. Vladimir has a Powerfist on his right hand, and a lightning claw on his left hand. Michael is equipped with a plasma pistol and power sword. To the left of the ruined building stands the now Helbrute Robert with a Thunder Hammer on his right side, and a heavy flamer on his left side.

As the Orks charge, Nathaniel triggers the mines he place, now the only place the Orks can go is to the building, or to the Helbrute Robert who has his Thunder Hammer and Heavy flamer waiting.

"Sir, why didn't you use the mines on the Orks?" Vladimir asks Nathaniel.

Nathaniel smiles, "That would be cowardly, and Khorne wouldn't approve. That may earn me a bad mutation, liking being cursed inside of my armor."

Vladimir nods, understanding,

"Plus...I haven't fought in awhile. This'll be fun." Nathaniel says with a smile.

* * *

><p>As the Angel-killa charges and so does his army, Savage smiles and aims his plasma pistol at the warboss, and pulls the trigger. The ball of hot plasma races toward Angel-killa's breastplate, and tears through it, leaving a two foot wide circle of charred green flesh, Matthew and Boaz shoots at him with their Meltaguns, Boaz's tears a hole through the Angel-killa's stomach, and before he can open his maw to let out a 'Waaagh!' Matthew's beam hits his cybork head, where Savage's plasma ball hit all that time ago, but it somehow withstands the beam of heat and the Angel-Killa survives. Jehu casts warp lightning, reducing three of the Orks to ash. Helbrute Robert opens up his heavy flamer and destroys two out of five Deffkoptas.<p>

Every Ork moves forward. The Deffkoptas fly over the Helbrute Robert heading to the Heralds of War. Then the Angel-killa and his Meganob squad charge towards the Helbrute Robert, who shoots at him with his Heavy Flamer, which flames just parts around their Mega-armor. At the same time the Deffkoptas charged the Heralds of War and were torn apart by them. As the Angel-killa and his squad of Meganobz charged, the Angel Killa destroys Robert's Heavy Flamer, the Helbrute Robert swings his Thunder Hammer and smashes the Angel-killa and a Meganob at the same time the Angel-Killa destroys the Thunder Hammer's shaft. As the Helbrute Robert finds itself weaponless it roars in rage, but soon the Meganob squad claws into the Helbrute's chest, causing an explosion, causing no more Ork deaths as the Mega-armor protects them, they consolidate towards the Heralds of War and the Blood Savages.

Nathaniel looks over the edge and sees Robert's helmet exposed, and sees his chest, moving, still breathing and living barely, he'll make it through this battle and fight another day. "Gotta say one thing about the bastard, he's a survivor." Nathaniel says with a smile. Savage nods his head, agreeing.

Immediatly, Matthew and Boaz shoot at the squad of Meganoz, killing two out of four of them, at the same time with a well placed shot Savage causes the Ork Trukk to explode. Jehu takes his time to again to roast Orks, four this time. Bringing the daunting 80, to 73. Then the Heralds of War charge at the two remaining Meganobz, tearing them apart with ease, before consolidating back to a good firing position for Boaz.

Again, the Orks move forward. And again Nathaniel shoots with his Bolt Pistol, Savage shoots with his Plasma Pistol, Matthew and Boaz shoot with their Meltaguns, and Jehu unleashes more warp lightning. Bringing the 73 Ork boyz, to 65. The cycle goes on a few more times, until there's only 40 Ork Boyz left and the 5 Lootas. That's when Nathaniel and Savage charge. The Heralds of War and the Blood Savages right behind them, also looking for blood to spill and skulls to take.

Both Blood brothers come down on the Orks, Nathaniel crushing one of their heads and Savage on the chest, the Ork's armor barely saving him. Nathaniel and Savage both decapitate three Orks at once, and that's when they hit back. The Orks hack and slash, trying their hardest to beat down the two brothers, out of all of the attacks, only two actually hit. Which just bounce off of their power armor.

That's when the Heralds of War and the Blood Savages come in and charge. They bring down the Ork count to 34. The combat keeps going for three more rounds before all of the Orks are killed, but none of the Orks were able to even dent the Heralds of War and Blood Savages(who call themselves 'Death's Children' when they fight united)armor. Just as Death's Children finish tearing apart the Orks, the five Lootas stand their ground and open fire, the guns are useless however and Nathaniel and Savage personally spill their blood.

Nathaniel goes by and decapitates the Warboss' head, to put on a spike on the Helbrute Robert's top.

"That was fucking amazing." Nathaniel says, coming down from his state of bloodlust.

Savage raises his eyebrow at him, ""Well now brother, some colorful language there."

Nathaniel laughs, "You'd say the same thing after three years of just reading damn books." Nathaniel finishes with a low growl.

Savage nods, finally understanding all that Nathaniel went through. How he felt betrayed from Savage, then seclusion and depression. Savage grabs Nathaniel's hand and pulls him into a quick hug, then releases. "Alright brother, what now?" Savage asks.

Nathaniel thinks for a moment, "Well I don't know about you, but, I want to feel this new Chaos thing out, and get stronger along the way. And actually, Jehu told me about a few things you may find interesting..."

Savage sighs then looks at the former pysker part of his brother, "Well? Spit it out."

"Calm down you simpleton, I won't tell you anything unless you mind your tone with your superior." Jehu says as he puts his force sword away.

Savage's eyes widen and his right arm that's holding his Power Sword tightens, but he bites his tongue. "Just. Talk."

Jehu scoffs, "I suppose I will, now, I've heard that the planets that surround us also have small warbands. Knowing that, we can go there and take them over, get more resources and supplies. Possibly start building a sector wide empire?"

Savage nods, "That is interesting...also, Khorne blesses those who fight, so you want to get stronger, brother? Here's your chance."

Nathaniel smiles like a maniac, "I've never wasted a chance before."


	6. Ekeron: Death's Children's first steps

"So Savage, what planet should we invade first? I'm thinking Ekeron." Nathaniel asks his blood oath brother as they, along with their men, look at a holographic image of the 'Revelation Sector'.

Savage slightly shrugs his right shoulder, "Doesn't matter to me as long as they fall."

Nathaniel laughs, "Well do you have a strategy this time or does it once again fall to me?"

Savage contemplates this for a moment before replying, "Is Ekeron the planet with the tyrant commanding the entire planet?"

Nathaniel looks up, recalling on his memory, "Yes. A single Chaos Lord, Khorne devoted, with a small 8 man band also devoted to Khorne. As you can guess they are usually hired with other small warbands."

"How about I go in, cause disorder and then when the leader is pissed I challenge him to combat?" Savage asks.

Nathaniel contemplates this, "Hmm...okay, I'm fine with that."

Savage grins, "Excellent. When do I leave commander?"

"As soon as possible. I want this warband to grow." Nathaniel says, already thinking of his next step in gathering a large warband and attacking the Imperium.

"Then I'll see you in about a month." Savage says.

Nathaniel looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "It'll take you that long?"

"If you want to walk onto the planet and people either faint or cry from fear, then yes it will."

Nathaniel sighs as he looks at the hologram some more then speaks, "Fine. Go and sow terror like you love to."

Savage subconsciously flashes his fangs and grins, "Thank you, commander." Savage salutes, then leaves.

* * *

><p>Savage's personal Thunderhawk drops him off and then flies back to the Dominator class battleship named, <em>The Scythe. <em>

Savage looks around, he is in a desert area, his readings tell him they're only a few hundred people on the planet, maybe 400.

_"So, what do you think so far?" _Nathaniel asks Savage over the vox channel.

"It's not much to look at to be honest." Savage says looking at his surroundings, tall sand dunes everywhere.

Nathaniel chuckles, _"Regardless, I'm about to patch you into the channel of the Decapitators(the Khorne warband of Ekeron), you ready?"_

"Yes, commander." Savage says with a small grin.

Savage is then patched into the Decapitators channel, "Hello. This is Chaos Lord Savage, vice leader of Death's Children and leader of the Blood Savages. There are two options I will give to you on behalf of my commander, Nathaniel. Either all nine of you bow your knee to him and pledge your allegiance with him, or, I will sow terror and havoc on this world and your servants until I decide to come and kill the leader of the Decapitators and forcefully take the Decapitators in. Which choice do you choose?"

The vox channel is silent, before static is heard, "This is the leader of the Decapitators, Aglor, and I don't know who you think you are, but I will never bow my knee to another man. And if you dare show your face around here, I will take your skull." Then static is once again heard.

Savage switches over to the Death's Children vox channel and coughs to announce that he's back on, _"Well brother, have fun. And be sure to bring back his body...I have a few ideas that I want to try out."_

Savage smiles, "Yes, commander." He then starts walking to the nearest settlement.

* * *

><p>When Savage walks into the beat up and rundown town he sees five building like huts, two on his right, two on his left, and then one which is the largest and easily more than double the size, this is most likely because of how Khorne values strength, so the largest hut building must have the strongest person...<p>

savage walks up to the door and kicks it off. Instantly eight guards armed with axes and swords in one hand and shields in the other, except for a few who dual wielded weapons.

Savage doesn't even draw his sword, he just takes out six throwing knives and chucks them at the closest men, the knives don't stop and thud in the men's skulls but pass through, leaving a gaping and jagged hole. He continues walking nonchalantly towards the village leader, Savage wraps his right hand around the seventh man's head and crushes it to a pulp with ease, he then grabs the eighth man by his armor and bites into the left side of his neck, feeding on his blood as Savage's skin momentarily pales, before returning to its peach like color.

As the man's flailing limbs start to slow, and he accepts his fate, Savage drops him. Blood covers all of Savage's mouth and neck, and even his neck guard. Savage smiles as the leader comes out in flak armor with a power sword which he looks down to and grabs the handle of, but before the man can even unsheathe his sword, he feels a quick and sharp pain slide into his back and exit through his stomach, he looks down and sees a larger power sword jutting out of his stomach, he coughs up blood and looks behind him, and that's when Savage rips upward, perfectly and cleanly halfway cutting the man in two, but Savage isn't a man who leaves a job undone. As he sheathes his power sword after deactivating it, Savage grabs onto the dead man's two torso parts and finishes ripping the man in half. Savage takes a nearby torch out of its holster and starts to set fire to the hut building with a small grin on his lips, which is always covered by the cloth that covers everything below his eyes.

Savage starts walking to the next settlement as he leaves the first one, all five houses burning.

* * *

><p>Savage continues this for two and a half weeks, going from settlement to settlement, when the news finally reaches the Decapitators they rush to the last settlement that Savage visited, just to find half the bodies horribly mutilated, with the words, 'Your world will fall into desolation.' carved into bodies that were drained of all blood, and the other bodies ripped apart savagely.<p>

Aglor accompanied his men to the most recent attack by Savage.

He looks around at the walls covered in blood and flesh, he looks down to his right and sees a man only from waist down, it seems that only weapon this 'Savage' used so far was a frag grenade, and it looks as if he shoved it down the man's throat, Savage is starting to grow bored, Aglor can sense it from the mutilations getting worst.

Aglor turns around and heads to his personal Land Raider that will take him to his base. As the Land Raider speeds off with the Decapitators, Savage lounges on the roof of the building that Aglor was just in, as he sharpens his knife he uses for decapitating, he smiles to himself, as the tracker on the bottom of Aglor's Land Raider relays the position to Savage.

* * *

><p>Aglor wakes up in the middle of the night in his personal chambers and his eyes are met with total darkness, "Lights." He barks out, expecting for the lights to come on, but they do not, "Lights." He says again, but still nothing happens, "LIGHTS!" he shouts, but still, darkness.<p>

"Damn it all." He says as he manually stands and walks over to the light switch and flicks it on, he turns around and physically jumps backward when he sees a knife pointing skyward with three diagonal marks leaning to the right on the middle of the knife painted on his wall in blood.

"Wh-what the Hell?" Aglor says aloud. He then feels a knife's edge push against his throat, "It's my symbol, the mark of the Blood Savages." Savage says behind him as he pushes the knife harder against Aglor's skin.

"Why are you doing all this?" Aglor asks Savage.

Savage chuckles, "Simple. My commander couldn't be bothered to come down here, he had more important things to do."

"Who is this guy you keep talking about? This Nathaniel guy." Aglor asks.

Savage chuckles, "It is Lord Nathaniel, the Leader of Death's Children, and the leader of the Heralds of War. Also he is the former Master of Rites of the Blood Beasts."

"The Blood...Beasts...? So that means, you're THAT Savage?!" Aglor visibly pales.

Savage smiles, and is silent, not needing to talk anymore. He lets go of Aglor who falls to his knees and hands, and vomits out of fear.

Savage jumps out of the window, and disappears into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Raax, the Khorne's squad champion, walks to Aglor's chambers, and knocks.<p>

"Sir, are you ready to begin today's search?" Raax asks as he looks at his plasma pistol, making sure it'll work if he needs it.

"I'm not going today...go ahead and search immediately...bring a plasma gun...just in case." Aglor says, in between breaths.

Raax is puzzled by the way Aglor spoke, "Are you alright, sir? You sound...under the weather."

"I'm fine! Now leave me be!" Aglor shouts.

Raax leaves immediately.

On the other side of the door, in Aglor's chambers, you can smell the odor of vomit, Aglor's vomit. After realizing that he disrespected the daemon of men, Savage, and the monster of war, Nathaniel, he vomited. He then scrubbed the blood off of the wall and crawled into a ball, and that's when Raax knocked.

Now he's thinking to himself, on how he should deal with Savage, "There's only one thing I can do..."

Aglor switches on the vox channel, where all of his men and Savage can hear him, "Savage. I challenge you to a duel, if you win my men will follow you, if I win than you and your band leave me and this world alone, forever."

Aglor turns as he hears a tap on his window, there crouches Savage, the daemon of men.

Aglor's only condition was that they wait for all of his men to arrive before they fought, Savage silently nodded his acceptance, he's in no rush.

Soon all eight Khornate warriors arrive. Raax, Thak, Drakan, Drud, Kror, Valnir, Ongrun, and Ranbur.

Savage doesn't even unsheathe his sword before he makes a beckoning motion with his right hand, Aglor shakedly pulls his sword off of his belt, then he has trouble activating it. He looks over at Savage, Savage stands with functional metal wings that act as his jump pack, a gift from Nathaniel. In Savage's left hand he usually grips a hooked chainsword, obviously warped by Chaos, but it is attached to his belt. He wears a hood that covers his eyes, and a cloth wrapped around right below his eyes and below. In multiple places, skulls adorn his armor, behind his head, two combat knives are sheathed. On the lower back area of his armor rests his plasma pistol. Then finally, in his right hand he usually holds a power sword in reverse grip, but it is sheathed.

Aglor has nothing special, he just has normal Khorne Berserker armor on but with no decals or iconography besides a mark of khorne on his left shoulder pad, he grips his power sword with both hands. Aglor is visibly scared, he keeps hearing maniacal laughing, but he knows it's not Savage.

_"Is this man a daemon? He only spoke a few times, or did he? Did I just hear things? Was that really him in my chambers? Was that really blood on my wall? Did he just smile? What is this feeling I have? I feel-_ Aglor stops thinking to himself as everybody hears a whisper come from Savage, or did it? Not long afterwards they hear, **"War. Carnage. Murder. Blood. Gore. War. Carnage." **It seems to stop for the others, but the words repeatedly echo and hammer hard inside of Aglor's skull. Then another thing happens, he starts to see ghost like spirits swirl and climb all over Savage, the other Decapitators see it also and stiffen as their hands instinctively go to their weapon's handles.

Aglor lets out a battle cry and winds his power sword up behind his head, looking to bring it to his left in a cleaving arc, but Savage just leans out of the way and counters, cutting clean through Aglor's right arm and a foot deep into Aglor's chest. Savage fakes a yawn and cuts the air, casting off some of the blood. Aglor hurries and grabs his power sword with his left hand, he tries for another cleaving arc and Savage doesn't even try to defend, knowing that if the sword were to make contact then his armor couldn't protect him, but a dark red and black aura spikes up and deflects the sword away from Savage's head, then a fiery mark of Khorne blazes on Savage's chest. Savage easily cuts off Aglor's left arm. Aglor drops to his knees.

Then Nathaniel walks up. He crosses his arms and stands with his right foot back, in a fighting stance.

Savage looks towards him, and Nathaniel nods his head, granting the execution of Aglor.

As Aglor still shakes from fear, Savage sheathes his power sword and takes out his plasma pistol and aims it at Aglor's head.

Nathaniel speaks up as he smiles, knowing what Savage is trying to say, "Your skull is not worthy of Khorne's throne." Nathaniel looks over to the 'Decapitators' who all meet his gaze, and drop to their right knee, their heads bowed and both hands resting on their right knee.

And with that, Savage pulls the trigger.

The small ball of plasma shoots out, exploding Aglor head and the top part of his breastplate.

Nathaniel walks over to the Decapitators, "Rise."

They all stand, "If any of you do not pledge your loyalty to me, you are welcome to challenge me for your freedom, but, just know that I'm a better fighter than Savage, and I have a torture method that will reawaken a plague marine's feeling of pain. So don't think about scheming against me. Understood? Oh and what is your name?"

Raax as the squad's leader take a step forward, "Raax, sir, we only were loyal to him because he was the strongest of us, and made us think that he could protect us, but now that we see what that possessed daemon can do, we see otherwise, my lord."

Nathaniel smiles largely and erupts with laughter, "Possessed? No no, he is not possessed or part Daemon or anything, we are still relatively new to Chaos as a whole. And that's why we want you to join our warband. What say you and your men?"

Raax looks to his seven brothers, they all nod.

Raax looks back to Nathaniel and bows on both knees, "I on behalf of myself and these seven men I lead, pledge loyalty to Lord Nathaniel, and the Death's Children, until our death."

Nathaniel smiles, "Rise, and all of you, welcome to Death's Children and Heralds of War, Raax, lead me to your armory, oh and Savage?" Nathaniel says as he starts to walk with Raax. "Your next mission is the planet Flaeurus to do some recon, I need to see what we're going up against."

Savage nods once and then heads over to his personal Thunderhawk ship that rests alongside Nathaniel's Thunderhawk ship, and he leaves, going towards the Dominator class battleship _The __Scythe, _to await Nathaniel and the new members.


	7. Oeiieploria: Jehu's new blessings

Jehu sits in the back of Nathaniel's personal Thunderhawk, who's pilot's body has meshed into his seat, connecting him to the ship itself.

"Lord Jehu, we are now approaching the planet's surface of Oeiieploria." The pilot says over his right shoulder.

The pilot's lower body and his pants are bonded with the metal seat he sits on.

Jehu chuckles as he sees the future of the man, as a Heldrake. "Nathaniel will enjoy that."

"Enjoy what my lord?" The pilot asks as they land on the planet's surface.

"None of your concern. Open the hatch." Jehu says to him as he stands up and stretches his muscles.

The pilot grumbles about the boastful pysker and opens the hatch of the Thunderhawk.

Jehu walks off of the ship and waits for it to go back to the Destroyer class ship before he searches for this pysker that he must either convince him to join Nathaniel's growing warband, or kill him and forcibly take over his rubric marines and he is even permitted to take a few apprentices if he can find some.

_"Hello. Is this Phelan?"_ Jehu telepathically asks.

_"Yes, who is this?" _Phelan asks as he and Jehu start to have a telepathic conversation.

_"This is a fellow sorcerer of chaos. I would like to speak to you about a possible...occupation." _ Jehu thinks to Phelan.

Phelan is quiet for a few moments before telling Jehu that he is welcome to come and speak to him, Jehu tells him that he is on his way and then cuts the link.

* * *

><p>Jehu arrives and sees a structure covered in runes of various languages, all of which Jehu is fluent in. He knocks once and immediately the two large doors open and Jehu sees a few cultists scurrying around doing various tasks.<p>

Jehu walks toward where he feels the pysker and his apprentice gathered.

As he walks into the throne room the pysker, Phelan, stands as his apprentice kneels.

"Hello Jehu, nice to meet you." Phelan says as he reaches out a hand towards Jehu, trying to shake his hand.

Jehu refuses to shake however, "Greetings. Now down to business. I am here for your unconditional surrender. You will become MY apprentice and your Rubric Marines along with your apprentice and all of your cultists will pledge loyalty to me, and my Lord, Nathaniel. If you can't already see that my skill is above yours then I welcome you to challenge me for your men and your freedom. What say you?"

Phelan is stunned, usually nobody speaks to him in such a way, "I do challenge you."

Jehu grins, after all, he still has a love of battle in him.

Phelan unholsters his power sword with his right hand and his left hand cracks with sudden lightning appearing. Phelan shoots a bolt of lightning at Jehu, Jehu doesn't even move, at the last second Jehu shoots out his own lightning, but four bolts erupt forward, one hits Phelan's and both cancel out, but the other three moves further and hits Phelan directly in the breastplate, Jehu grins under his helmet and continues the electricity as he walks forward.

Jehu slowly walks toward Phelan, the lightning still shooting from his fingertips.

_'This pain…it feels like my hearts are about to explode…'_ Phelan thinks to himself as his body is frozen in pain. His hearts are pumping at an extreme rate, his muscles continually twitch and his blood begins to boil, his flesh starts to literally melt. Jehu stops his lightning.

"Do you yield?" Jehu asks.

Phelan coughs up blood and he tries to stand.

Jehu chuckles, he reaches out his hand and telekinetically grabs Phelan and squeezes his hand slowly closed, and the more pressure he applies the more pain Phelan feels, when Jehu squeezes enough to break Phelan's bones, Phelan tries to cry out, but his body is so crushed that even air can't escape his lungs. Jehu jerks his hand upward and Phelan flies through the ceiling. Jehu then throws his hand downward, effectively causing Phelan to make a crater where he once stood.

"Do. You. Yield?" Jehu asks once more as he raises a two foot long sharp stone (made from the crater) with his hand and places the tip above Phelan's eye lenses.

_"…yes…" _Phelan telepathically speaks to Jehu as he is much too weak to physically do anything.

Jehu smiles under his helm. "Good."

Jehu then lift up Phelan with his telekinetic knowledge and then reconstructs Phelan back to how he looked before the fight began, and then gently sets him down.

Phelan looks at his body in amazement and then up to Jehu, who is right in front of him and is taking off his helm.

"What are-" Phelan begins to ask, but he soons drops to his knees and starts to foam at the mouth, he is frozen in shock because what he saw was, Jehu's true face.

Jehu's skin was the darkest black with tiny colors here and there, resembling a galaxy. His right eye was shaped like a normal persons, his left eye was shaped like a oval, horizontally stretching towards his other eye and his left ear hole. Then his mouth was easily three times the size of a normal man's, literally stretching from one of his ear hole's to the other, All orifices were the lightest and brightest white, but his eyes were different, they had what looked to be different shades of blue souls wailing and also laughing inside of his eyes.

Jehu laughs out and puts his helm back on. He then looks at HIS new Rubric Marines, and the other sorcerer, only an aspiring one, possibly the successor of Phelan one day? Only time would tell.

He then requests a pick up over the vox channel.

The aspiring sorcerer who's name Jehu doesn't care to learn, shakily follows him as the Rubric Marines march, also following Jehu as he drags Phelan's limp body behind him.

The same Thunderhawk drops down and Jehu throws Phelan's body in the back, he waits for the aspiring sorcerer and the Rubric Marines (there are eight of them) to get situated, and then takes his own seat.

As the Thunderhawk takes off the aspiring sorcerer starts to wonder who he is working under now, he thought Patrick was amazing at sorcery, but he saw this man, Jehu, tear him apart so easily. He then thinks about trying to read his mind, and tries it. Not even a moment later he starts to cry out in pain as his arms start to stretch to his sides and his legs downward, he glances over at Jehu making a spreading motion with his left hand as the pilot ignores his cries and continues to fly. The aspiring sorcerer once again cries out in pain, but he nearly faints from pain when Jehu rips off his arms.

"Do not **EVER **try to read my mind, ESPECIALLY with weak sorcery such as yours, do you understand?"

"YES!" The aspiring sorcerer cries out.

Jehu smiles once again under his helm, "Good. Now think about what you've done with your legs ripped off." Jehu finishes and then rips the aspiring sorcerer's legs off, another cry of pain from the aspiring sorcerer and Jehu goes back to meditating.

* * *

><p>When the Thunderhawk is docked, Nathaniel and Savage are there waiting.<p>

Jehu walks off of the ramp and walks towards Nathaniel and Savage but stops about ten feet in front of them. The Rubric Marines march to a halt behind Jehu's right shoulder as the aspiring sorcerer (who Jehu healed after awhile) comes down to both knees and his forehead touching the ground in the ultimate bow, and Phelan kneels on his right knee and he looks down, his hands on both sides of his body.

"Reporting in, my lord." Jehu says as he places his right fist over his main heart.

He looks at Nathaniel, _'You had such knowledge, but you gave it all up for brotherhood and strength. Pitiful. However, you are one of the strongest mortals there is, and possibly in the future, the strongest.'_ Jehu then looks at Savage, _'And you. You're just a neanderthal. I have no respect for you, the only good thing about you is your violence, and wit. Besides that, you're just holding my lord back from true power. As long as you're around, he won't be able to ascend. You too, are pitiful.'_

"It went well I see, who is your new apprentice?" Nathaniel asks as he looks over to the sorcerer not fully bowing down.

"Phelan, and this one's name is...?" Jehu says as he looks over his left shoulder.

"Adonijah, my lords."

Jehu chuckles.

"What's funny, Jehu?" Nathaniel asks.

"Simple my lord, my name, Jehu means 'He is God' and the name Adonijah means, 'My master is God'."

Nathaniel grins, "And the name Phelan?"

"That name means, 'Little Wolf', sir."

"Interesting...Anyway, you are free to do whatever you wish. I am sending Savage to scout ahead at the Slaanesh world, is there anything that you can tell him to give him an edge?"

"Stick to the shadows, if you get caught say something completely irrational, they are usually so intoxicated with drugs that they think others are hallucinations when they hear crazy things. Oh and don't rely on your speed in an altercation, their bodies are so...drugged up for lack of a better term, that they move as fast as you."

Nathaniel's eyebrows rise is surprise.

"Good to know...thanks." Savage coughs out.

Jehu's head cocks backwards in surprise.

Nathaniel laughs out, "I told him to be civil with any and all lords that serve me or will serve me."

Jehu nods, "Understood...you are welcome, Savage."

Jehu then walks off as cultists swarm towards the new soldiers to show Phelan and Adonijah where they can stay.

* * *

><p>Jehu walks into his personal chamber, at first when he walks in it looks like a closet, but after a few weavings and some chanting it opens up into a massive library and bedroom.<p>

**"So my champion, how does it feel having all that power?"**

Jehu stiffens, before bowing down on his right knee with his right fist right by it and his left hand leaning on his left knee. "My lord. It feels amazing, but it's not enough, I want more."

Tzeentch laughs, **"Yes Jehu, I can give you more power but first you must lay waste to a Khorne Warband that is in the system. You can do that, yes?"**

"Of course my lord, I will set off to do that immediately."

* * *

><p>Jehu stands in front of the Khorne Lord and his eight Khorne Berserkers. They stand in the throne room of the Khorne Lord's Cobra Class ship.<p>

"My name does not matter, I have come here to kill you in the name of my patron, Tzeentch. And claim this ship as my own. Prepare yourselves."

The Khorne devoted marines roars and take out their weapons, the Butcher's nails biting deep into their brains. Their patron God Khorne, who hates pyskers, raises their bloodlust for the upcoming battle against the pysker filth of Jehu. Jehu's right hand pulls out his force sword, it is green and periodically yellow lightning crackles around it. His left hand slowly uncurls and blue lightning dances on his fingertips, he shoots his arm forward, hurling the warp lightning towards the Khorne Berserkers, they all hit with a thud, but their tainted power armor stops it. Not wasting even a moment for the Khorne Lord and his retinue to gain their bearings, Jehu charges immediately the Berserkers understand it is to be a challenge between the sorcerer and their leader, with a flurry of attacks Jehu manages to break through the Khorne Lord's defense, but as he goes for the vital points that could make the Khorne Lord fail and be defeated, a dark red, blood red aura roars out like a flame, blocking the attacks from going through. The Khorne Lord swings to his left, Jehu leans out of the Khorne Lord's power sword's reach, the Khorne Lord comes back with a return swing, Jehu again leans out of the sword's range, on the last attack of his life he goes for a thrust, Jehu sidesteps the sword and then rams his force sword into the stomach of not only the Khorne Lord, but also another Khorne Berserker. Both Khornate warriors grunt as the sword is inside of their abdomen, but that's when Jehu channels the raw power of the warp into his sword, causing both warriors impaled on his sword to explode. As soon as the other seven Berserkers get over the shock of their leader and one of their brothers dying they all rush forward trying to tear Jehu apart, Jehu zigs and zags through the seven attacks, three manage to hit but only one wounds him. Jehu's force sword continues to crackle with the yellow warp energy as he cuts two Berserkers in half by their waists, the last five Berserkers swing at him but he dodges all except one which just deflects off his armor, again cuts through two more of the Berserkers. Then finally the last three Berserkers attack, but they happen to perfectly line up, and Jehu takes advantage of it, he cuts them down.

"Hmph. At least Lord Nathaniel will pleased about the geneseeds of the Primarch Angron for his experiments. And also my new found strength." (Jehu is now a sorcerer mastery level 3, power armor, force sword, mark of slaanesh: +1 initiative, jump pack: blue feathery wings, slaughtere's horns:rage and other special rules, ichor blood: Whenever he suffers a wound, all enemies in base contact takes a strength 4 hit; chilling blue ooze instead of blood, spell familiar: lets him reroll all unsuccessful physic tests, and sigil or corruption: 4+ invulnerable save, he costs 200 points)

Jehu sits in the throne as he starts to warp the ship to his liking, he then tells the cultists to travel to Revelation.

Jehu smiles under his helm, "I can't wait to see the looks on the sons of Sanguinius' faces when they see my wings."


	8. Flaeurus: The warband grows steadily

Savage walks into Nathaniel's personal chambers, answering his summons. "Yes?" He asks aloud.

Nathaniel looks up from his dataslate, "Brother! How are you?"

Savage grins, no matter what, Nathaniel sees Savage as his brother, nothing less.

"I'm fine, and you?" Savage says as he sits in the chair facing Nathaniel and his desk.

"I'm better than ever!" Nathaniel says as his lips curl into a devious smile.

Savage's right eyebrow raises, "What are you up to?"

Nathaniel continues to smile as he explains his recent experiments, "Well brother, I figured out that the only reason that we are under the effect of the Red Thirst and Black Rage is because of Lord Sanguinius' geneseed, but if we were to have another Primarch's geneseed, are perhaps...a mixture of Lord Sanguinius' geneseed and another Primarch's...we would be free from the shackles of the thirst." Nathaniel finishes saying with excitement in his voice.

Savage is dumbstruck, to be free from the thirst? And more importantly the Black Rage? That's amazing. However, "How do you know it would work brother?" Savage asks, wanting proof of this result.

Nathaniel's smile turns into a cocky grin, "Do I look different to you, brother? Maybe tanner, and my hair dark like it was back on Hell?"

Savage's eyes widen with understanding, "You already did it? So how is it? Do you feel the thirst? Any side effects?" Savage asks mildly concerned.

Nathaniel smiles, "None at all brother, I feel amazing. I feel better right now than I have in centuries. Now the question is, will you and your men lay under my surgical knife?"

"Your surgical knife? As I remember, you're no apothecary, brother."

"When Jehu and I were one, my brother. The duties and workings of apothecaries were something that greatly interested us. And so...I have the skills and knowledge of an apothecary." Nathaniel finishes, still with a cocky grin. "So, will you brother?"

Savage grins, Nathaniel never ceases to surprise him, "Of course brother, when do you want to do it?"

Nathaniel thinks to himself, "Immediately."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel looks down on his brother, conscious laying down on a metal surgical table, he is also being held down by metal harnesses to prevent any incidents during the procedure.<p>

"As you know brother, it is the Progenoid Glands that give us the characteristics of the Primarchs, and they are planted into the neck, and into the chest."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get on with it, I want to hurry up and attack Flaeurus." Savage says with a groan.

Nathaniel smiles and then does the necessary cut on the chest and quickly removes the gland inside of the chest. And then replaces it with the 'Heralds of War' geneseed, named obviously for being one of the few of its kind and only being used by the Heralds of War.

He then does the same for the neck, after seeing the wounds heal, Nathaniel release the bindings.

"Okay, leave for Flaeurus immediately." Nathaniel says taking off the surgical mask and gloves.

Savage looks at him with a puzzled look, "The procedure doesn't require any recovery time?"

"Well, you know those 500 or so cultists that up and disappeared?" Nathaniel asks with a guilty smile.

Savage smiles, "That was you! Hahaha, but why?" Savage asks with a curious look on his face.

"Well, when the new geneseed starts to take effect, due to the instability of the World Eater's seed and the flaws of the Blood Angel seeds it causes a catastrophic red thirst berserker like effect."

As Nathaniel said that, Savage's lips curl into a evil grin.

"Oh and brother, how do you feel about taking away the names of 'Death's Children' and 'Blood Savages' and just calling us all 'Heralds of War' to avoid confusion, what's your opinion?"

Savage thinks for a moment before saying, "It sounds good. Now if I'm excused...?"

Nathaniel chuckles, "Yes, go! I'll have your and my men done by the time you're ready."

Savage salutes over his main heart with his right fist, "Yes, commander."

* * *

><p>Savage walks out of the drop pod that he used to come onto the planet, it is painted purely black with the Heralds of War symbol on it (The Heralds of War symbol is a sword on the left crossing an axe on the right, because of Nathaniel dual wielding those two weapons).<p>

Savage does a quick check through of his power sword and plasma pistol, both are in great condition.

_'Savage, it's Jehu. Before you tell me to leave you be, some help, the fortress is in the shape of a massive symbol of Slaanesh. The bigger circle is where all of the marines live, where the armory is, and where the communication station is. They also have AA (anti-air) defenses. And with that, I'll take my leave.'_

Savage vocally groans, _'...Wait...thank you Jehu, you save me some time.'_

_'...You are welcome, Savage.'_

Savage sighs and then starts to walk towards the 'Perfectors' compound.

* * *

><p>He quickly finds a abandoned grate, he does a quick look around and then slowly bends the metal bars.<p>

Savage drops down and then bends the bars back above his head. Immediately he gets a diagram of the Perfector's compound.

He sees that the tunnel he's in leads directly to the bed chambers of the cultists.

* * *

><p>By the time Actus, the leader of the Perfectors, arrives with Dex, Anja, Ras, Isom, Mazz, and Pakal, the six noise marines who make up the Perfectors arrive Savage was gone, and all 3,000 of the Cultists heads were in one massive pile.<p>

_"Listen up you Slaaneshi jackasses. This is Savage, the Daemon of men, co-leader of the Heralds of War. I come here to either accept your unconditional surrender, or to challenge your leader for a fight to the death. IF he, whoever he is, wins, then the Heralds of War warband will leave this world in peace and never attack again, if I win however, the Perfectors swear loyalty to me and therefore Nathaniel, the monster of war and the leader of the Heralds of War. What say you?"_

Savage says over the Perfector's vox-channel.

The leader, Actus, smiles and begins to reply over the vox-channel, _"In the name of Slaanesh I will bring you pain, come out Savage you khornate brute."_

Behind them there is the lightest footfall, if their brains weren't so jacked up with drugs then they may have not even of heard it. But they did.

The seven Slaanesh devoted marines turn around to face Savage, who walks straight up to Actus.

Both Marines unholster their power weapons, Savage with his jagged and serrated power sword and Actus with a power saber.

_'Haha, poor fool, all Khorne warriors attack in a frenzy but nobody moves faster than me.' _Actus smugly thinks to himself as he grins.

Both warriors charge at eachother.

Immediately Actus realizes that Savage moves just as fast as he does, and Savage has the same realization as both warriors stab eachother through the stomach, Actus lets out a light moan, Savage's wound however gushes forth molten lava and scorches Actus' hand and melts it off, another small moan from Actus. Savage goes for two swipes with his sword and then a thrust, but Actus manages to dodge them by a hair and then he only manages to get by Savage's defense and land one blow, but again a red and black flame like aura flares out and deflects the saber. As Actus groans and then moans in pain-pleasure Savage aims his plasma pistol at Actus' chest and pulls the trigger. Actus' head starts to flip backwards repetitively until Savage hols hit sword out horizontal and the head lands perfectly on the blade. Actus' decapitated head stills shows a face or surprise.

Instantly all of the Perfectors bend their knee to Savage.

Since that day Savage wears Actus' skull atop of his jump pack, right between his metal wings. As a reminder of not only the first man to move as quick as he, but also the only man aside form Nathaniel to ever wound him in the past 400 years of him being a space marine.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel stands atop of the tower of Revelation looking over his forces getting ready for a battle that Jehu foretold would soon happen.<p>

In the center stood his Spillers, named that because of all the blood they spill, to their right stands the Blood Savages, to the right of the Blood Savages stands two group of Terminators. One group has the leader with the basic power weapon and combi-bolter loadout, but one of the Terminators has a Reaper Autocannon and a powerfist, the last Terminator of that group has a combi-bolter and a chainfist. The second group of Terminators has the leader dual-wielding lightning claws while the other four out of the five Terminators are equipped with combi-bolters and powerfists. Then to the Spillers left stands the Decapitators. To the left of the Decapitators stands the Helbrute Robert Morgan equipped with a Thunder Hammer and Multi-melta. In front of the Blood Savages stands Agro. A Khorne devoted Chaos Lord who heard of the reputation of Nathaniel and Savage and through the guiding of Khorne, found Revelation and planned on challenging Nathaniel, but Savage refused to let Agro challenge Nathaniel unless Agro could beat him. Long story short Agro was easily beaten, afterwards however Agro started to grip his power sword reverse grip to honor Savage. Besides the way Agro holds his power sword in his right hand reverse gripped and how he lets his chainsword rest on his left shoulder pauldron as a Khornate symbol which was welded onto his power pack his armor and helmet are no different than any other Berserker. In front of the Decapitators stands Jehu. Clinging to his power-pack is his spell familiar and atop his spell familiar rests a bowl of bright blue flame. In his right hand he grasps a force sword and in his left he uses magic to hold a massive book. This book is stitched together from human flesh and its words are written in human blood. Atop Jehu's helmet rests many horns and out sprouting from his back are four limbs, two are blue bat-like wings, while the other two are arms of a pink horror. The right pink horror arm has magic ready to be cast, always. While the left holds a plasma pistol! Also ready to be shot at all times. Behind all three of the Khornate Berserkers (Spillers, Blood Savages, and the Decapitators) rests three Rhino tanks, all three Rhinos are quipped with destroyer blades, warpflame gargoyles, and dirge casters. Behind the three Rhinos are two Land Raiders, they are quipped the same way. Behind one of the Land Raiders stands a group of nine rubric marines and one sorcerer and behind the other Land Raider stands six noise marines. Then behind them are three Heldrakes, the one in the center has a color scheme like that of Nathaniel's armor, the one to the right of the center has a color scheme like that of Savage's, the last one has the new color scheme of the Perfectors, all three have baleflamers. (Including Savage and Nathaniel the army costs 3,665 points.)

"Beautiful." Savage says behind him as he stops sharpening his decapitating knife to look over the edge.

Jehu looks up towards Nathaniel, _'If you're worrying, don't. More will come. And this is more than enough for your brothe-Damn it.'_

Nathaniel's eyes widen in huge surprise, Jehu just mentioned another Chaos Lord, not his brother, and obviously he didn't mean Savage...that leaves only Montrel. Who Nathaniel thought was dead. Nathaniel walks back to the elevator to go to his quarters. He has a lot of thinking to do.


	9. Montrel's attack

A month later after Jehu "slipped up" and told Nathaniel that it was Montrel, his birth little brother who Nathaniel got separated from on Hell coming to attack Nathaniel five chaos Raptors came to Revelation, requesting to speak with "Lord Nathaniel."

Nathaniel hesitantly allowed them to dock and then ordered for them to be brought directly to him.

When they came up the tower elevator of Revelation's fortress the Raptors were guided into Nathaniel's throne room. The room was eight sided, each wall has a view point to the outside. in the center of the room was a eight foot in diameter circle surrounded by a ring of blood. Upon further inspection you can see that the floor is slightly tilted to allow the blood which pours out from near the ceiling into a drain to the floor to go to the circle and then to finally going back to the wall. Everything is black with red details. The chaotic Raptors look up and see Nathaniel sitting on a throne made of skulls, most of them human, others Ork, all had a mark of Khorne drawn onto them with blood, the throne itself was made out of black steel. Nathaniel reclined in his throne that sat on even more skulls and his head leaned onto his right hand which was propped up on the right arm rest. Behind Nathaniel stood Savage, his arms crossed and both hands fingering his plasma pistol and his power sword, both ready to be used at a moment's notice.

When the Raptors walked towards him he noticed that they were devoted to Khorne because of their helmets but they must have killed five Warp Talons because they were wearing Warp Talon armor.

"The name is Chrys, sir. And this is Veri, Egali, Nical, and Diur."

Nathaniel skeptically analyzed these men for any threat they may be. Their leader Chrys had a plasma pistol strapped to his belt and one of the others, Egali, had a meltagun strapped to his back.

"Why are you here?" Nathaniel asked getting straight to the point.

Chrys stiffened, either from fear or anxiety, either way he and the other Raptors bowed on both knees and bent their head down, Chrys began to reply, "My Lord, Nathaniel, the Monster of War, I and my battle brothers here wish to serve you and nothing more."

Nathaniel vocally growls, "You address me but not my lieutenant? NOT MY BROTHER?!"

Chrys curses under his breath, "Please forgive me Lord Nathaniel. And Lord Savage, Daemon of Men, I ask for your forgiveness also."

"Hn." Savage grunts as his fingers tap on his plasma pistol.

The room is quiet for a few moments before Nathaniel speaks once more, "Fine. I will call you the Ravagers and your test will be soon, I'm sure you don't know but it seems that a little brother of mine became a khornate lord in his own right and is searching for me. The cultists will lead you to the quarters, now go."

The Ravagers nod and then turn to leave before Nathaniel says, "Wait. One more thing."

Instantly the Ravagers turn and kneel on one knee. "Yes, my lord?" Chrys says.

"I have a psyker in this warband. His name is Jehu. He will tell you the rules and also give you the trial." Nathaniel finishes with a chuckle.

"The trial, my lord?" Chrys hesitantly asks.

Nathaniel chuckles some more, "Yes. The trial isn't anything hard. Just the transferring of images from one mind to another. Simple, you'll see."

* * *

><p>When the Ravagers are led into their room immediately Jehu comes in and shuts the door. All Ravagers brace for something but then Jehu places his right hand on his own head and them makes a grabbing motion. When he's done grabbing it, whatever IT is, he hurls it to the floor. Some smoke floats up and then the Ravagers start to see things. They see the Spillers and Blood Savages tearing apart Orks, then they see Savage shooting impossible shots with his plasma pistol, after that they see Nathaniel cutting apart fleeing humans and laughing all the while. These images goes on for eight minutes, just the power and skill of the Heralds f War and also the torturous methods of Nathaniel.<p>

"Our Lord requires me tell every new recruit this: If you are a spy, turn yourself in now and you will not suffer at all as Savage executes you as Lord Nathaniel watches. If you are NOT a spy then welcome to the warband."

* * *

><p>Nathaniel immediately gathered up all of his forces and traveled to Ucroth, a Dead World in the Revelation sector.<p>

What he saw as he got there was miles and miles of black sand.

Nathaniel orders his Spillers and a group of ten Cultists to go scout out the area.

* * *

><p>As the Spillers walk behind the Cultists who has the bare minimum of armor, a giant hulking figure bursts forth from the sand. It is a ten foot Chaos Space Marine in terminator armor. Instantly he starts to hack at the Cultists.<p>

"We must go and report this to Lord Nathaniel." Cephas says.

Vladimir nods and they leave, when they are a few minutes away they hear a scream of rage, most likely from the same terminator.

* * *

><p>"So it's true. My brother is here and he's trying to kill me and my sons(during implanting of the Heralds of War geneseed, Nathaniel noticed that his and Savage's genes were better than a normal humans before they were space marines so he decided to implant his own DNA into the Spillers and Savage's DNA into the Blood Savages, effectively making the two squads, sons of Nathaniel and Savage)."<p>

Savage nods behind him, "Seems that way..."

"Savage...I can't kill my brother. If it comes down to it, I don't think I can kill him or even let somebody else kill him."

Savage is silent as he thinks about what would Nathaniel do if Savage tried to kill Montrel.

* * *

><p>That night Nathaniel is woken from his light sleep by the sounds of bikes.<p>

He rushes up and goes outside and listens as he hears people getting closer, after a half of a minute the rest of the warband comes out.

Nathaniel unholsters his power sword and power axe and hears a combi-bolter bullet fly by his chest.

Three bikers rumble close and Savage shoots the leader in the head with his plasma pistol and the biker's skull fragments rocket forward onto the other two bikers who then maneuver around the now tumbling bike as the now lifeless body is bashed against the black sand of the planet Ucroth. The ten un-chaos marked cultists open fire with their bolt pistols at the eight Khorne devoted Chaos Space Marines and manage to kill two of them, they immediately charge afterwards and only one of the Cultists dies in the defending gunfire and the squads leader impales one cultist on his sword before the other six cultists manage to kill the six Chaos Space Marines through a mixture of adrenaline and courage. Too bad that immediately afterwards Montrel's second in command who's leading a squad of terminators impales the cultist squad leader on his power sword and instantly he is blessed momentarily with a boost of strength for taking the cultist's life. Nathaniel comes down on one of the two remaining bikers and crushes him underfoot as Savage does the same to the other biker, afterwards they charge into the squad of Terminators and the second in command, William, who made quick work of the remaining cultist. As the charge in Nathaniel kills two out of five Terminators with his power axe as Savage cuts deep into William's thigh. As Nathaniel kills two more of the Terminators and Savage once again wounds William Montrel draws closer. When Montrel arrives Nathaniel kills the last Terminator at the same time Savage finishes off William, both men are unscathed as Montrel rushes forward to fight Nathaniel but he is cut off by Savage. Savage is a blur as he cuts and slices the soft armor joints of Montrel's terminator armor easily bringing him to his knees, but just as Savage aims the nozzle of his plasma pistol at Montrel's head, Nathaniel comes up behind and knocks Montrel out.

"Everyone, pack up! We're leaving this area!" Nathaniel says over the vox-channel.

Savage's scowl deepens as his kill was interrupted and he turns away to join the other Heralds of War in moving out.

* * *

><p>A week later Savage convinces Nathaniel to go out and at least kill more of Montrel's warband so he doesn't propose more of a threat than he already does.<p>

As the battle starts five cultists die but shockingly a meltagun shot from the Blood Savages brings down a building effectively killing a Damon Prince ally of Montrel and wounding Montrel himself. Nathaniel crushes a different biker leader underfoot and smoothly kills the other two. Montrel's Khornate Berserkers charge the Blood Savages, no deaths from defending fire but the Blood Savages immediately kill four of the eight Khorne Berserkers. Savage shoots at a new group of Terminators led by a the third in command Chaos Lord, Jakob, he explodes a Terminators head and wounds Jakob. Nathaniel charges Montrel's Helbrute and cuts it down without any mishaps such as an explosion. Montrel finally rises from the rubble of the building and charges into cultists, slicing clean through two of them. As the Blood Savages cut down another of Montrel's Marauders, Savage shoots through the last three of their heads killing all three with one plasma shot. Nathaniel comes up from behind Montrel and cuts him down, not too deep but deep enough where Montrel won't be following anytime soon.

* * *

><p>A week later as Nathaniel and the rest of the Heralds of War are occupying a few ruined buildings, Nathaniel sees figures on the horizon as the sun reaches its peak in the sky. He sees yet another squad of three bikers, two Khornate Damon Princes, and then another group of Terminators and finally a Land Raider with Montrel and five other Khornate Chaos Lords riding not in but ON TOP of the Land Raider.<p>

Nathaniel sets down the binoculars and then orders Jehu right in front of him. "You can summon daemons, correct?"

"Yes, my lord." Jehu replies with respect.

"Summon two groups of Pink Horrors, now." Nathaniel says with a hint of Urgency.

Jehu curls his hand back as a ball of light blue flame starts to spark up and then casts the spell to his right, he then does the same to his left.

Nathaniel walks towards the Pink Horrors who have started to act like fools and jump around giggling.

"I am Lord Nathaniel, Monster of War. I order you to sacrifice yourselves to bring forth a Bloodthirster. NOW." Nathaniel says leaving no room for argument.

The Pink Horrors have heard of this mortal, and they do not want to incur his rage towards them, so both groups sacrifice themselves to bring forth, two mighty Bloodthirsters.

Both greater daemons of Khorne come into existence with a bellow of pure rage and bloodlust.

**"MORTAL! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED US?!"** one of the Bloodthirsters ask looking down at Nathaniel.

"Mighty Bloodthirsters! I am Lord Nathaniel, leader of the Heralds of War!"

**"AH! NATHANIEL YOU SAY? I'VE HEARD OF YOU, YOU ARE TURNING INTO A MIGHTY CHAMPION OF KHORNE ALONG WITH YOUR BROTHER SAVAGE."**

"Thank you, but I need your assistance. My birth little brother is about to attack and he has two Daemon Princes, while I could defeat them, I will be more preoccupied with the fighting against my brother and my little birth brother."

**"WE WILL HELP YOU NATHANIEL, THERE IS AN OBVIOUS CHANCE TO SPILL BLOOD AND TAKE SKULLS IN KHORNE'S NAME HERE."**

"Thank you! Now I must go and gather my warband."

* * *

><p>Montrel's bike squad were the first Chaos Space Marines to get close and they opened fire at the Heralds of War Terminator group named the "Hammers of War" but they weren't able to inflict any wounds, the Hammers of War shoot back and kill two out of three of the bikers. The Daemon Princes also came up and were charged by the Bloodthirsters, one dies. The Ravagers charge down and kill the last biker. Montrel's Marauders move forward again, but they weren't prepared when Agro on his bike, the Ravagers, and the Hammers of War charged in and ripped them limb from limb. The Bloodthirster who killed the Daemon Prince charges into Montrel's Terminators and kills all of them with one mighty axe stroke, the other Bloodthirster continues to fight the Daemon Prince that was still alive and again, wounding him. As soon as the Land Raider comes to a rest and Montrel's Khorne Berserkers and he jumps down from it, the free Bloodthirster cuts the Land Raider in two as the other Bloodthirster finishes off the Daemon Prince. The five Khornate Chaos Lords are pulled from Montrel's side and ripped to pieces by the Spillers and the Blood Savages. Then, Montrel is all that is left of his Warband, and he is surrounded by Nathaniel's forces. Savage takes a step forward and begins to speak, "Montrel. You may be Nathaniel's brother by birth, but I am his brother by blood and deed. If you want to duel him, you must get through me first."<p>

Montrel charges and tries to cut Savage in two with an over head strike but as Savage simply sidesteps to dodge, he also cuts the back of Montrel's right knee. Montrel roars more in frustration than in pain. He turns and comes charging at Savage again, but Savage stabs into Montrel's leg and Montrel goes tumbling. Montrel can't get up as his legs are cut to ribbons and he is way to heavy. Savage aims his plasma pistol over Montrel's main heart and pulls the trigger. Montrel's body doesn't move anymore. The Bloodthirsters leaves and so do the Heralds of War.

_2 days later..._

Nathaniel and the rest of the Heralds of War are loading up all supplies and even a loyalist Dreadnought was found.

Then out of absolutely nowhere, Montrel, five Terminators, and another Daemon Prince appear.

Without hesitation Nathaniel charges the group of Terminators as Savage charges Montrel, the Decapitators then see this as their chance to prove themselves and charge the Daemon Prince.

Immediately the Daemon Prince knocks aside two of the Decapitators, Savage shoots Montrel straight in the chest with his plasma pistol twice, but that doesn't stop Montrel from hammering down on Savage with his sword. Nathaniel kills two out of five of the Terminators cutting both cleanly in two with his Power Axe and then the Terminators try to hit him back but they only manage to hit and wound him once. The Daemon Prince who looks severely hurt knocks away four more of the decapitators, only leaving two of them in the fight. Savage however, repeatedly shoots Montrel in the chest with his plasma pistol, then he listens for breathing, and he hears it.

"Why won't you die?!" Savage rhetorically asks.

He goes to shoot Montrel's head but Nathaniel grabs the plasma pistol from him.

Savage looks over and sees that the Daemon Prince has sat down after...knocking out the Decapitators? And there is only one more Terminator left, who is being restrained by the Spillers.

"What are you going to do, Nathaniel?" Savage asks as he sees Nathaniel looking down back and forth between his barely alive little birth brother and Savage's plasma pistol.

"Savage...take his head as your trophy, my brother." Nathaniel says as he tosses Savage his plasma pistol.

Savage catches it and holsters it as he pulls out his power sword, "With pleasure, commander."

* * *

><p>The Spillers drag the last Terminator over and throws him to the ground, both of his arms are cut off from the shoulder.<p>

"I have a few questions. First, how did my brother survive the last battle, second, are there anymore of your 'Marauders'." Nathaniel says as he sits on the pile of other Terminators.

At first the Terminator refuses to speak but Savage quickly shoots him in the thigh. "Nathaniel asked you something, speak dog." Savage says as he starts aiming at the other leg.

"He told us last five to stay back, he had a feeling you'd beat him again. So when we found him barely alive we took him back to our base and healed him. So yes, we are the last. More specifically, I am the last."

Nathaniel looks over to the Daemon Prince, "And what about you?"

The Daemon Prince chuckles slightly, "Montrel knew my name and forced me to fight for him. Names have power. So now that you know I am neither friend nor ally, I'll be on my way." The Daemon Prince says as he flys off.

Nathaniel looks back at the last Terminator, "The last marauder huh?" Nathaniel glances over to the Dreadnought. "Well we have to have some souvenirs of this battle besides Montrel's head." Nathaniel says as he smiles and puts his helmet back on his shaven head.

The Terminator looks back to where he saw Nathaniel glance, and realizes what he's planning. "NO. NO NO NO!"

* * *

><p>"Bring me Montrel's sword." Nathaniel orders a nearby cultist.<p>

The cultists sprints to Montrel's lifeless body and grabs the sword with both hands and then runs back to Nathaniel, he kneels on both knees and holds the sword upward to Nathaniel. Nathaniel grabs it by the blade and feels a murderous aura float off as soon as he touches it. Nathaniel inspects the black sleek blade and find that the blade's edge is extremely sharp wherever he touches it.

"Savage. This sword can be enchanted to do extreme damage to a specific person. It was enchanted to kill me specifically but I can sense a greater daemon trapped with in...cultist. Grab the handle."

Immediately the sword shrinks to be the perfect size, shape, and balance for its new wielder. The cultist hacks the two nearby cultists before charging at Nathaniel who simply punches the cultist's head (and upper torso) off.

"Brother? Grab the handle."

Savage nods and does so.

"I can feel it. The entity wants me to attack anything nearby." Savage groans. "I don't think I can control it...not yet."

Nathaniel grins, "That is also yours brother. Just don't wield it until you're sure you can handle the power that is granted to you, and get Jehu to get my name off of the blade's list, will you?"

Savage smiles at this new weapon, "Yes, commander."

* * *

><p><em>A month later...<em>

Vladimir approaches Nathaniel on his throne and then bows on one knee, "My lord. There is a person trying to land and requesting an audience with you sir."

"Tell him to contact me from his ship first."

"Yes, my lord." Vladimir says and then a few moments later a Nurgle Chaos Lord appears on screen.

Savage growls like a beast, Nathaniel raises his hand to calm his brother down. "What do you want you plague ridden bile of fungus?" Nathaniel asks.

The Chaos Lord laughs jollily, "Thank you for the compliments, my lord. I just wished to speak to you on a very serious matter."

Savage taps his fingers on his forearm as his arms are crossed. "And what would that be?" Nathaniel asks with a sigh.

"Well, I noticed that you have Khorne, Slaanesh, and filthy Tzeentch in your warband, but none of Father Nurgle's servants."

"And?" Nathaniel says.

The Nurgle Lord straightens up as he gets serious, "We could be a great addition to your Warband. I myself have fourteen Plague Marines."

Nathaniel is silent for a moment before replying, "I will talk to my brother on this matter and get back to you on this proposal...what is your name?"

"Alair."

Then I will speak with you later, Alair. You are free to dock on my planet but you are prohibited from exiting your ship until I give you an answer, understood?"

Alair seems to perk up (but it can't be told because it seems that he took another Nurgle's servants shoulder pad and made it into a helmet for him), "Thank you, my lord." And then the video feed cuts out.


End file.
